Zombie Love
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: SasuNaru, set in a plague infested world, with zombies.  One Sided KonohamaruNaru.  Currently being re-edited.
1. Plague Unleashed

I don't own Naruto the series or anything in it. I am a simple writer and I make no profit off of my stories. Warning for graphic description of illness, blood and other bodily fluids. Not for weak stomachs. Oh There will be character death, lots and lots of it! So be warned.

I'm trying to fix this fic…re-editing, improving grammar and spelling; and fixing the plot holes.

My timeline is a bit off, but if you could just go with it that would be great! ^.^

* * *

Zombie Love

Chapter 1: Plague Unleashed

* * *

It was hardly an earth shattering thing that changed the world. The snap of a wax seal that was crumpled from age and the revelation of an ancient scroll. it was tattered and brown and aged. The ink on the inside was strangly fresh looking. The bearer's dark eyes narrowed feeling an electrical charge in the air and smelling ozone. The sky had been clear a moment before but in the distance grey storm clouds roiled. Then the bearer of the scroll rolled it up and snorted in derision. The feeling of trepedation in his soul well hidden.

"Lets go," The deep spoken command was uttered before cobalt hair whipped in the stirring winds. Those who were following obeyed the comand all feeling a sickening awe at what was just done. Whatever it was, was beyond any of their limited comprehension.

* * *

A strange wind blew across the grassy plains leaving death and decay in its wake. The first to notice were the fishermen and hunters as their quarry was turning up sicker and sicker, then the Farmers noticed their animals had taken ill. Across the plains a mother's scream could be heard as her infant took its last ragged breath.

* * *

…And so time crept forward slowly stealing away the lives of the fire country. Of course Tsunade was the first to step up. She called all med-nins to assist in the healing, and evacuation of the ill, or in some cases quarantine where there were hopeless causes.

Weather it was air born, or transferred by touch was unknown. All that they knew was that this disease was closing in on their village and as it drew in on them people grew desperate and dangerous. Many people fled to Wind country knowing that the two nations were on friendly terms. Tsunade feared a misunderstanding would occur with so many plague carriers suddenly storming the dessert country. She sent a message to the Kazekage hoping to quell his ire before some drastic actions were taken.

Her own shinobi seemed healthy enough, but the citizens grew frantic as one by one the weaker ones became infected. Always the animals were first. Pets and pests alike began acting strange. More intelligent animals fled if they were able to. Next young children and elderly contracted the illness. Healthy adults missed work as they nursed their ailing loved ones. The first Konahagakure citizen to parish at the hands of this mysterious illness was an elderly man. He was a retired jounin, and celebrated for his bravery and loyalty to the village. He was nearing one hundred years which was an unfathomable age for a ninja to live to. Hayashida Yasou was alive and old enough to remember the founding of the village. He served as a guard for the first Hokage himself. He had out lived two of his children and several grandchildren (all shinobi that had been killed in the line of duty). He had great-grandchildren that were active Shinobi serving Konoha just like he had. He counted five great-great-grandchildren as his. He had been spry and a doting grandfather to his ilk, up until he began to complain that it was hard to breath. He was taken to the hospital with the suspicion that he had suffered a heart attack. He had had one previous but chakra scans only brought mild inflammation of the peritoneal sac. There seemed to be a fluid buildup in the protective layer around his heart and lungs. He was sedated and the fluid was drained. Once the fluid was emptied from the aged nin a foul odor rankled the medics' noses. The fluid was peachish foam that smelled like rotten fish. The stuff that flowed through the drainage tube was a mix of blood and puss. The man was stabilized and was sent to recovery, but later that night other symptoms arose and by the time the medics realized he was carrying the mystery plague it was too late he had been exposed to hundreds either directly or through cross contamination. Once the first outward symptoms appeared, painful blisters about the neck and face, he spiraled quickly and was pronounced dead less than twenty four hours after admission to the hospital.

A ward was closed off for the infected, but soon it was filled. An entire wing was given up to house the victims of the plague, but it didn't seem enough. Despite the precautions the disease spread not just in the hospital but through the entire village. Again the weakest always went first. The poorer neighborhoods were the worse because many of them avoided going to the hospital.

* * *

One lonely teenager looked out at on the slums his building occupied. He seemed to be the only person well enough to still work and he did his job while still checking on his neighbors…people who had professed their hatred for the boy in the past, but in their time of need he was the one they could count on.

"Yui?" the lonely boy knocked at his neighbor's door. This woman was a young single mother, and one of the few people outside his peer group that willingly (if cautiously) accepted him. A faint cough was heard, "I-is that you Naruto?" She rasped. Yui and her daughter Kiyo had both taken ill with the strange disease. Naruto was really worried because Yui actually gained enough trust in him to allow him to baby-sit for her while she worked her part time job. He didn't know what he'd without his newest friends. Kiyo was a cute rambunctious toddler of 28 months and she adored Naruto. Most children liked him…until their parents interfered making them to fear him as they thought proper.

Naruto cracked her apartment door open frowning. It was left unlocked and even he kept his door locked. The room stank of spoiled food. "It's me Yui…I came to look in on my favorite girl. How's Kiyo doing?" Yui looked up at him as he poked his head in she lay on a small futon in her living room she held a still bundle in her hands and looked up at him with big teardrops rimming her eyes. Naruto's heart plummeted. He shook his head. That beautiful pure little angel wasn't moving. Her mother looked on the verge of death. He knew she probably hadn't long to live either. Tears gathered and he fell to her bedside, "No Yui? She's f-fine. Now I think it's time I put her down for her nap." Yui nodded dazedly and allowed Naruto to take the cold little body from her arms. Yui was delirious and willing to believe anything the young boy said. Her joy, her one reason for remaining in this filthy world could not possibly be dead. She shed a few tears. Naruto rocked the lifeless form. His tears splashed onto the stiff blanket. He noted the foul scent that accompanied so many of the diseased. He lifted the blanket to see the swollen marred flesh of her neck there was dried blood and puss crusted around her little throat. Naruto choked back a sob holding the child that had accepted him as family calling him 'bubba'. Her eyes were closed and her face was still innocent and sweet despite the evidence that she was already starting to stiffen with rigor mortis. Naruto replaced the blanket over her still face. He plastered a smile on and chirped lightly, "Nothing to worry about Yui! She's sleeping like the cute little baby she is."

"Yui's blurry eyes brightened and she gave a relieved sigh. Naruto cradled the corpse and rocked it lightly as he walked past her mother to the rickety crib. He placed the bundle inside. In his mind he was screaming at the sheer cruelty to snuff out something so precious. He quickly went to the kitchen knowing just where to find a glass and some medicine that seemed to ease the woman's suffering a bit. He came back to her kneeling. He brought her up to lean on his lap. She smiled wanly as he gave her the pills and held the water to her lips.

'_This must be hell. I'm surrounded by death and suffering the worst part is that I have never felt healthier!'  
_

Yui blinked sadly with a smile, "You'll take care of her for me…When I'm gone she'll have nobody. You're a good boy Nar-uto. I can't…I can't repay your kindness, but one more favor. Could you…we couldn't afford a proper burial plot. Take us somewhere pretty. Can-can you? I'd like to see the lake once more. Take me there…" Yui's eyes faded, but did not close as she blindly stared at him. Yui and Kiyo had come to mean so much to him they were the first civilians besides the Ichiraku man that accepted him as a person. He nodded solemnly, "I know the place…the place where you shared with me my first picnic." He smiled at the memory.

_Naruto had been training alone. He had been feeling rather useless having failed once again to find Sasuke and bring him home. He spotted the toddler that had gotten away from her mother running toward the murky waters. The 19 month old had scared the life out of him by taking a dive headlong into the pond muck. Naruto raced across the pond on the water's surface. He pulled the child out as the young woman came running up. Kiyo cried, Naruto cried, and Yui soothed the two babies as she referred to Naruto and her child. She had been terrified but tried to hide it from the two of them. She had feared that the boy would hurt her child. She knew him to be the demon boy that lived in her building, but Kiyo soon calmed down and stared into brilliant blue eyes as if she were mesmerized, finally she squealed out, "Piddy!" Naruto blushed handing the child over. He offered his jacket to the woman when he noticed the child shivering. She accepted it stripping the girl of her soaked clothes down to the diapers. She wrapped Kiyo up in Naruto's jacket and handed her to him as she dug in her bag for a fresh diaper. She invited him to share in their modest lunch. He was delighted, but nervous. Yui insisted seeing that he had saved her child. _

Naruto collected his surrogate sisters and placed Kiyo in Yui's arms. He folded the sheet she had rapped herself in to keep warm. It would now be their death shroud. He picked up the woman who once teased him that she was taller than him, but she and Kiyo felt like two feathers. Naruto walked out of the apartment. He went slowly. He did not want to let go of the woman who he had befriended nor the child he had grown to love. He finally knew the love of a family and it was snatched from him. It was all so unfair!

* * *

Sasuke and his team bowed before their leader. He did so grudgingly. He growled lowly at his master/would-be murderer. "We have the scroll you asked for. I broke the seal as instructed."

"Good...Inside Fire country's border?"

"Yes…now I want to know what the hell I unleashed exactly." He looked up from his kneeling position managing to look regal even when bowing to a psychopath. The snake sannin chuckled, "Are you certain you really want to know?" Sasuke nodded maintaining his look of righteous anger. Orochimaru sighed sounding like a patient parent explaining something too complicated for a young child to understand, "Would you hand me that scroll?" Sasuke reluctantly obeyed his master. Orochimaru took it and performed hand signs the parchment that sealed away whatever had been unleashed was destroyed perhaps killing their only chance to reverse the damage. The snake gave an oily smile and took Sasuke's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "My dear Sasuke. You have unleashed a plague of legend on an unsuspecting populace. Only those whom have touched the scroll are supposed to be immune to its powers." Someone gasped behind Sasuke. One of Sasuke's underlings spoke, "But sir only Sasuke and yourself have handled that scroll."

"Then I suggest staying out of fire country for probably…the next five years or so."


	2. Dealing with Loss

I don't own Naruto the series or anything in it. I am a simple writer and I make no profit from my stories. Warning for graphic description of illness, blood and other bodily fluids. Not for weak stomachs. Oh There will be character death, lots and lots of it! So be warned. Also watch for mature language and themes as you have come to expect from me.

My timeline is a bit off...at least I think it is, but if you could just go with it that would be great!

^.\ (does that emote look like Kakashi when he smiles? I think it does! You just have to imagine the face mask and the spiky hair!)

* * *

Zombie Love

Chapter 2: Dealing with Loss

* * *

Naruto sniffed back more tears as he covered the woman and child over with dirt. It was on his hands because he had not thought to get a tool to dig with. He dug their grave with his bare hands and his shinobi skills. His clothes were caked with dirt, it was matted in his hair, and smeared everywhere his skin was exposed.

He had cried the whole time he was digging, while he gently laid the bodies to rest, and while covering them. He has sworn never to cry, to be strong. He felt like breaking that rule today, but it was ok he supposed; because Yui and Kiyo deserved to have someone to grieve them. He wiped at his eyes further smearing them.

He stood and turned back toward his apartment, but a dark blur blocked his path, "Hey Dickless, the Hokage needs you."

"Don't call me that Sai," Naruto's voice didn't offer the protest his words implied.

Sai, who had been smiling that false smile, dropped it.

"What happened Naruto?" Sai asked almost sounding truly concerned. Probably he really was.

Naruto put on a fake smile that put Sai's to shame, "Nothing's wrong at all…Just doing some…gardening." He looked down at his clothes and grimaced, "W-we should go."

"Do you wish to get cleaned up first?" Sai asked.

"Is it urgent?" Naruto replied with his own question. Sai nodded slowly. Naruto sighed tiredly, "What isn't these days? I am sure I will have an opportunity to get clean later. No point in cleaning up if I'm going to get dirty again." Sai nodded and turned. The two of them took off toward the Hokage tower.

Naruto wondered just who was left to lose. The rookie nine all still seemed healthy; the more elite Shinobi all seemed to be doing well, though some of the chuunin and genin were suffering.

* * *

The busty blond stared impatiently at her office door. That brat was keeping her waiting! Finally the blond appeared with his teammate. Naruto looked a little worse for the wear but he smiled at her. His hair had turned brown with crumbs of dirt falling out of it. His face was a mask of brown smears, and his clothes were muddy. The original orange only barely managing to seep through. Only his eyes were that same brilliant blue that she, and so many others, could get lost in.

"Took you long enough Uzumaki," She barked, "And what were you doing? You look like someone chewed you up and spit you out!"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly plastering on one of his more dazzling smiles, "What did you need Granny?"

"Don't call me that brat!" Tsunade scooped up her sake dish and took a quick draught, "I need a cleanup crew for the slums." Naruto frowned. Maybe he referred to his place as a slum but hearing someone else say it irked him. The woman continued, "Gather the bodies…Retrieve any survivors you can find. We're closing that whole area off until this plague has run its course." Naruto's mouth dropped for a few seconds then he clapped it shut and nodded, "I'm assigning a five man team to help you. You will act as team leader and also since I know you are familiar with the area that may help you locate bodies.

Naruto wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't, "Where is my team?"

"They should be arriving soon; Sai will be going with you there were four other volunteers. Now listen. I want you to take all precautions in handling the deceased. Firstly you will need to get a shower Naruto."

"If I had known that I would have done so before I got here," he sighed in frustration.

"After you and the rest of your team have scoured and sanitized yourselves, I have special suits designed to protect you from disease. You will all don one and a protective mask. You will have special gloves and boots also. I do not want to learn that any of your team has taken off any of the protective clothing until you are at the hospital. There you will be sanitized and checked over by myself." Sai and Naruto nodded.

Soon enough the team had gathered. Naruto was surprised, but pleased, to see Konohamaru amongst the volunteers. "What are you doing here Konohamaru?" Naruto smiled at the boy. He failed to notice the faint blush that dusted the boy's cheeks. Naruto looked up at the boy, yes up.

Naruto grudgingly had to admit to himself that he was not going to get much taller, and the third's grandson had shot up like a weed. Konohamaru was three years his junior and Naruto didn't have a clue that the boy harbored a long standing crush on him. Konohamaru actually had his own admirers…not just because of who his grandfather was either. Ko had grown into a strapping fifteen year old boy with broad shoulders and a cute cheeky grin. He still wore his hair in the top knot but had grown his hair out so it fell back against his neck and shoulders. The taller boy looked down at the boy he used to look up to (he still does in a figurative sense). Naruto was filthy at that moment but all the younger boy saw were those blue eyes and that caring smile.

"I…I actually came because I heard you were going to be the team leader. It's been a while since we got to hang out…you know?" Konohamaru smiled down at him. Naruto was only a couple inches shorter than him really but he was petite compared to Konohamaru. The boy relished the thought of just touching that tan skin. Even when it was covered in dirt it looked tantalizingly soft. Too bad that Naruto was oblivious and obviously hung up over someone else.

* * *

The team showered and suited up at the hospital. The uniforms looked similar to the standard jounin and chuunin uniform, but each suit was chakra enforced and had a seal painted on by Tsunade herself the help ward of viruses and bacteria. They were streamlined and form fitted. Konohamaru caught himself drooling over the cute blond. His every muscle and curve on display. The masks looked just like the one Kakashi sported. They two were chakra enforced and sealed. The masks were more comfortable then they looked. They were each issued boots and gloves with the same treatment. Once everybody was suited up they headed out.

It was grueling work carting off bodies, and persuading the ill to accompany them to the hospital. After several hours Naruto was certain that every nook and cranny was checked, including his own building. There were a dozen or so unwilling to leave. Naruto begged and pleaded with them, but in the end the team was forced to restrain and sedate the ones that would not come willingly. Others saw the struggle was futile and gave up, but some fought even as they were being put into a forced sleep.

It took them until the wee hours of the morning to finish up. All the civilians were checked in sanitized and monitored but the hospital staff whowere wearing similar uniforms to Naruto's team (except theirs were white and pristine looking). By the time the group was finished they were covered in dirt, sweat and even blood from the corpses. Naruto sat between Sai and Konohamaru waiting for his turn to be sanitized and checked on. Konohamaru went before him. When he was out he held the door for Naruto. The boy could not help but take a long glance at Naruto's well-rounded behind.

"He's a little too old for you isn't he?" Konohamaru jumped as the teammate of the object of his lust spoke. He turned glaring at Sai. He never liked the dark haired boy. He reminded him too much of Uchiha—besides Sai had the worst pet name for Naruto.

"What's it to you?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Well I don't want my good friend being accused of statutory rape…or being raped himself," Sai offered his annoying grin. The younger boy's face grew red in anger. He clenched his fists and leaned against a wall.

"So are you planning on jumping him when he gets out?" Sai persisted in his questioning.

"If I said I was what would you do about it?" Konohamaru smirked, "How could they accuse him of rape if he's the one being pounded into?" The younger boy nearly gave himself a nose bleed from the mental images. He would very much like to participate in those kinds of activities with Naruto, but he also wanted to just cuddle the boy and kiss him tenderly.

Konohamaru resolved himself he was going to invite Naruto to eat lunch with him the next day…There were a few restaurants and shops still open. Naruto's all-time favorite Ichiraku's was still open and the old man seemed to be healthy still. Konohamaru waited. Naruto came out in his freshly laundered orange jumpsuit. Ko really hated that thing. Naruto would look so much better in blue, but it didn't matter what color he wore (even pea green) he would still look sexy to the younger teen.

Naruto walked out he favored Sai with a small grin, "All yours Sai."

"Thanks Dickless," He smiled creepily.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Naruto answered to his nickname with more venom then he had earlier. He smiled at Konohamaru and moved to leave the waiting area.

"Hey Naruto! Wait up!" Ko shouted.

"What's wrong Konohamaru?" Naruto looked concerned. Ko blushed at him and scratched the back of his head almost in mimic of how the blond acted whenever he got embarrassed. He smiled and blushed, "I well I wanted to know if you would like to get lunch tomorrow? I um mean. I'd like to spend more time with you…you know when we're not picking up corpses. It'd be my treat."

"Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked hopefully pouring all his innocence and charm into his big blue eyes. Konohamaru swallowed his throat making a dry clicking sound in his ears, "L-last time I ch-checked they were still serving ramen." Naruto smiled big closing his eyes. Ko really loved this young man. He couldn't deny it.

"Hey c-could I walk you home?" Konohamaru asked with hope in his eyes.

Naruto suddenly froze, "Damn! That old bat closed off the whole neighborhood!"

"So?" Ko asked not realizing that Naruto's apartment building was in that neighborhood.

"So…my apartment…I mean you didn't realize? I lived in that neighborhood," Naruto grumbled, "Now I'm temporarily homeless."

Konohamaru was doing an internal happy dance (feeling guilty about doing it but still dancing none the less).

"You…you could come and stay at my house. I…gramps left me his mansion. He…you know that he had a nice estate built after he had retired…then he had to become Hokage again. We…I mean I have room. Ebitsu stays there. The old man had appointed him as my legal guardian in his will, damned old fart!" Ko spoke with a fondness in his voice. He then cleared his throat.

"You mean the closet pervert?" Naruto said smirking. Konohamaru just rolled his eyes, "He's not that bad you know. So what do you say?"

"I guess I have to say yes, and thank you." Ko managed to suppress the shout of victorious joy that lodged itself in his throat. Naruto spoke, "You were always such a cool kid. Thanks for helping me out." Ko's triumphant joy fell, _'He still thinks of me as a kid?'_ The taller boy loomed over the short blond, "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm taller then you!"

Naruto only chuckled, "Come on lets go Ko-brat!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and started pulling his young friend. He paused and looked up at the brunette. "I guess I don't know where you live."

The brunette rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Come on boss. I'll show you the way." he in turn dragged the blond toward his lavish home. Konohamaru blushed when he realized he was holding Naruto's hand.

* * *

**{Ok ok! I was making a SasuNaru pairing...this just sort of happened but I think the KonoNaru angle is really one-sided. Oh and no zombies yet. I know! Where are the freakin zombies? Just wait! You'll see. I'll have the best freakin zombies in the world! 'Cause we makes 'em fresh!}**


	3. Confession Through a Kiss

_I don't own Naruto the series or anything in it. I am a simple writer and I make no profit off of my stories. Warning for graphic description of illness, blood and other bodily fluids. Not for weak stomachs. Oh There will be character death, lots and lots of it! So be warned. Also watch for mature language and themes as you have come to expect from me._

_My timeline is a bit off, but if you could just go with it that would be great!_

_^.\ (does that emote look like a smiling Kakashi? I think it does!)_

* * *

**Zombie Love**

Chapter 3: Confession Through a Kiss

Ko lead Naruto up the walk to a very nice little mansion, now by little it was as far as mansions go by the ordinary person's standards it was a freaking huge house. There was wrought iron fencing and a gate in front. It was too dark to see the lawn but the house was lit up. Ko let himself and Naruto in. They were greeted by an Irate looking ninja. Naruto wondered if the man ever removed his glasses/ It was a quarter to two and he stood in foyer tapping his foot wearing those glasses and that dew-rag ensemble. "You're late young man."

"The mission ran long and we had to go get checked at the hospital," Ko shrugged.

"I see you picked up a stray," Ebitsu eyed up Naruto. Naruto wasn't sure if he was glaring or ogling. He suspected a bit of both from the man who proudly lived with a stick shoved far up his ass. Naruto knew him only through a few unpleasant encounters when he and Konohamaru were trying to hang out and just be normal kids…but he did have to laugh at their first encounter. Ebitsu was no match for his Sexy Harem. He chuckled and received a glare.

"Konohamaru, what is this…this person doing here with you, at this hour?" Ebitsu demanded.

Konohamaru folded his arms across his chest, "I invited him to stay with us since his neighborhood was part of the areas Lady Tsunade has closed off. He was team leader for my mission. It was only proper!"

"It would be more proper if he were to get a room at the inn," Ebitsu argued. He didn't need the boy further corrupting the future Hokage. It was bad enough that the man sometimes heard the boy moaning the Kyuubi Vessel's name in the night. He didn't need his charge acting out his fantasies. Ebitsu groaned he had enough problems keeping the boy roped in as it was Konohamaru had a strong will. He would make an excellent leader one day, but as a teenager it just made him a pain in Ebitsu's ass.

"Hey Ko," Naruto touched his shoulder. Konohamaru turned forgetting about his temperamental guardian all together. He smiled softly at Naruto. "It's all right… I don't want to cause you any trouble." Naruto turned on his heels and started back toward the door. Konohamaru grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Nonsense," Konohamaru said in a deep voice that had potential to carry much authority, "Where would you go at this time of night? Ebitsu may be my guardian but this is MY home." He looked at the stern man with a fire in his eyes and a challenge in his tone, "Stay Naruto, I won't take no as an answer. You are staying with us." He was still looking at Ebitsu, but then he did something unexpected (even he was surprised he had done it). He leaned down and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto blushed cherry red and Konohamaru smirked. He pulled a thoroughly stunned Naruto along and bid Ebitsu goodnight, "Don't worry about it. I'll show Naruto to my…to the guest room." Naruto followed like a blind man being lead. Konohamaru chose the nearest room to his own. He got the older boy blankets and a set of his pajamas and some clean boxers. He would have one of the servants launder his one set of clothes in the morning. He supposed He could take Naruto shopping in the morning for some essentials since he'd be staying there for who knows how long. In Ko's dreams it would have been a permanent move. He rather hated the idea of Naruto going back to the slums. He deserved something nice for a change.

Naruto pulled on the shirt that was two sizes too big and a bit too long. The boxers barely stayed on his hips and he had to synch the drawstring of the pajama bottoms and fold up the cuffs. He was still reeling from Konohamaru's bold declaration. He was sometimes a bit slow on the uptake but there was no mistaking that gesture. He was flattered and all, but he felt certain he could not return the boy's feelings. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions.

Konohamaru knocked lightly on the door. Naruto jumped about three feet in the air. He screeched, "Coming!" Naruto let the boy in who had brought a pile of extra blankets, and pillows.

Konohamaru blushed. Naruto looked so adorable in his night clothes. They made him seem all the smaller and more delicate. Naruto was blushing also. Ko perked up and smiled, "You probably want to brush your teeth. I have an extra toothbrush in the bathroom next to my room. Come on. I'll show you." Ko lead him a few doors down the hallway. The walls were all painted a soft crème color and the doors were a rich burgundy stained mahogany. It was like some grand palace complete with its own porcelain throne. Naruto chuckled at his thoughts. Ko handed him an unopened toothbrush and showed him where everything went. Naruto brushed his teeth and rinsed and then the younger boy invited Naruto to see his bedroom. Naruto followed.

Now he was nervous about the kiss, but he decided it was likely a brotherly gesture. Naruto had always seen him as a little brother and loved him as one. Anything else would be so strange to him. Ko could tower over him with his stupid height, but he would always be that little kid who had run away from his lessons. "Wow, I like your room," Naruto poked around. It was a bit messy and the bed was unmade but Konohamaru had lots of scrolls and weaponry, but also he had movie posters. An autographed Icha Icha poster that Naruto had given him, signed by Jiraiya. Naruto smiled that he had put it up. There were pictures. A few of himself he noticed and blushed. Well there was team seven's photo he had given a copy to the boy. There were a few of him and Konohamaru in their younger years, and some he didn't remember posing for. One where he was sparing with Sasuke before he defected. Naruto noticed Horns and a beard drawn on Sasuke and giggled quietly. One of him meditating on Yandaime's head on the Hokage monument. One where he'd been swimming in the pond he was shirtless and wet. He noticed he was only in his boxers. He blushed deeper. He had been alone that time he was certain. He turned to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru had forgotten that he had pinned up those pictures of Naruto. He had a few more inappropriate ones hidden in a box under his bed. No! He was not stalking Naruto! He-he was merely observing his former mentor. Naruto looked at him with a shocked expression. Konohamaru could think of nothing to make him forget so he acted on instinct. The brunette stepped forward his chest touching the other boy's. he wrapped his arms around Naruto and pressed his lips to Naruto's. The older boy gave a rather girlish squeak. Konohamaru laughed into the kiss and let his tongue slip between his thin lips to caress the soft slightly plumper lips of his elder. Naruto gasped and Konohamaru took the opportunity to delve into Naruto's mint flavored orifice. Naruto yelped and pushed off of the boy. "What the hell?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto," Konohamaru grabbed him once again and pulled him flush against him. He didn't want to lose this closeness, "I love you. I have for the longest time, but you were so busy going after the Uchiha. You haven't even had time to hang out, and I…all I want is you. Please, please just give me a chance." Konohamaru felt heat pooling in his stomach. He was so turned on by his beloved blonde. Naruto looked down between them. He swallowed hard and pushed him away with a strength someone so delicate looking shouldn't possess. Naruto looked at him sadly, "I can't do this Ko." He left the room quickly leaving a broken-hearted teenager with a wilting erection looking like a kicked puppy. Oh how he hated the Uchiha in that moment. He angrily grabbed for his robe and headed for the bathroom. Naruto heard the shower being turned on and he left it at that. He couldn't return the boy's feelings. He loved Konohamaru as a brother only. "I'm no good for you Konohamaru," he whispered before disappearing into the guest bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke ran. He had to get back. Now he was a rogue nin for the Sound as well as the Leaf, but he had to get back. There was no undoing this thing, but perhaps it wasn't too late to save the one he treasured-his only remaining bond. Sasuke saw a group of people milling about on the main road. It was strange since it was so early in the morning. It was still dark out. These people had strange chakra signatures. They felt more like what rocks and trees gave off, but amplified. He was going to go around but curiosity got the better of him. If they were plague carriers he would be immune. He dashed through the trees toward them. He got very close and was not noticed. The odor coming off the group was fowl. Sasuke's nose rankled. He watched for a bit. These people moved about like cattle in a pasture. He went unnoticed. He decided to take a closer look. He gasped quietly. He quickly covered his mouth and nose. The smell was putrid. Nothing compared except the dungeons of Orochimaru's lair where the fumes of rotten corpses wafted up occasionally, but this seemed so much more concentrated, and what's more these people looked worse than the most tortured and brutalized prisoners back at Otogakure. He had a few but all unwanted opportunities to look in on the insane snake-sannin's experiments. These poor souls put them to shame. Sasuke gagged as he noticed that some of these people had exposed bone, all sported rotting flesh. This was beyond anything he had ever seen, and he had seen some crazy things since joining Oto.

Yes he had watched as corpses were manipulated with chakra, seemingly animating the dead, but they were just puppets. These ones seemed to have lost their puppeteer. They would be dangerous if any normal person came across them. If they were plague victims they would be dangerous for even trained nins to handle unless they knew to take precautions against disease. He decided he would take them out to prevent more damage from occurring.

He drew his sword and launched himself into the crowd. He slashed at their extremities to disable them then once they were rendered useless he doubted the jutsu these things were under would hold up. They were soft with rotting flesh and corrupted bones. His blade slid through them like butter and they began falling, they came at him which made his job easier. He hated the idea having to chase after soulless puppets when he had places to go.

He cut them down but they still kept trying to attack him. The group was reduced to a pile of writhing flesh. Sasuke sighed and formed hand signs for a fire technique. He burned the remains. If the smell was bad before it was unbearable by then. Sasuke turned and wretched into some bushes. He didn't sense anymore of these strange things nearby. He looked at himself and saw he was covered in soot from the burned bodies. He shuddered at the thought and went in search of a nearby water source to wash himself and his clothes. He wanted to see the dobe, but he didn't want to arrive smelling like a dumpster of burnt, rotten meat.

* * *

{Finally some zombie action!}


	4. Quick Stop Over

_I don't own Naruto the series or anything in it. I am a simple writer and I make no profit off of my stories. Warning for graphic description of illness, blood and other bodily fluids. Not for weak stomachs. Oh There will be character death, lots and lots of it! So be warned. Also watch for mature language and themes as you have come to expect from me._

_My timeline isn't the only thing that's off (if you get my meaning). ^.^_

* * *

**Zombie Love**

Chapter 4: Quick Stop Over

* * *

Sasuke knew he would find water nearby, but he didn't expect to come across more putrid smells. He approached a small natural pond. The surface of the water was littered with dead fish and frogs. He wasn't certain but he thought he even saw a kappa floating amongst the debris. He was in farm territory he decided he would rather find a well to get water from; one that was untainted. The pond was on the outskirts of pasture land; no doubt it would have been a water source for the livestock before it turned into a giant pot of rotted fish stew.

Sasuke wandered through the pasture noticing the definite lack of normal chakra that one would find coming off of lower life forms. There was evidence that he wasn't the only one to burn bodies. He guessed the farmers had decided it was the safest bet in dealing with infected animals was to burn them. Sasuke edged his way around the charred carrion. He sensed no life in the buildings at the base of the long sloping hill. Still he approached cautiously. The building closest to the field was obviously an animal barn. There was a storage shed and a pump well. Sasuke worked the pump until brown water spewed forth. It had probably not been used in weeks judging by the state of the water. He continued to pump until he brought forth clear water. He leaned his head under it rinsing the grime, soot and sweat from his hair. He drank not realizing just how thirsty he had grown. The water tasted metallic but was otherwise crisp and refreshing.

Sasuke decided he would see if anybody was home since he sensed no presences. He felt none other than those that might come from rocks or trees; yet he was wary lest more of those puppets like from before should appear. The person controlling them had not shown himself, or themselves, if that were the case. He didn't know what kind of agenda they might have creating monstrosities like that, but they couldn't have anything good in mind.

Sasuke found a quaint little farm house across the way from the barn and still no sign of life what-so-ever. His hair, still dripping wet, fell over his eyes. He marched up to the house not bothering to hide his chakra signature. If they wanted to send more puppets at him them so be it he wasn't hiding. Sasuke found the door was standing ajar. This perhaps was not so odd considering it wasn't cold out this time of year and these people had no near neighbors.

Sasuke scanned the area and he sensed something really faint. There was a loud crash coming from deeper inside the house. Sasuke flicked the light switch and was pleasantly surprised to see there was electricity available. He moved toward the sound. He opened the first door he came to. It was a utility closet and there was nothing besides the usual household items, and a washer and dryer he noted.

If Sasuke was unnerved by this situation it didn't show. He kept his unemotional mask up. There was another crash. He moved toward the sound of glass breaking. The end of the hall brought him to three doors; the one directly in front of him was an outer door. On his left was the kitchen and to his right he guessed a dining room or something, but the noises were definitely coming from the kitchen.

Sasuke scanned the kitchen seeing something white running behind the refrigerator. He heard a low hissing noise. He guessed it was a farm cat looking for a meal. He shrugged his shoulders there probably wasn't anything for the animal to hunt since most of the smaller animals seemed to be dead. It was strange that the cat had managed to stay alive.

Sasuke took pity on the animal and searched the cabinets for something. He stepped around the broken glass and what looked to be spilt flour. He found that these people had canned cat food, which he thought was weird since it was a farm and he assumed they would only keep a cat around to catch mice.

He opened the can and was not surprised when the white thing rushed to him. It was purring and rubbing its body against his pant leg. He snorted for some reason the thing reminded him of Sakura. He picked up the animal and noticed it wore a collar bearing its name, "Kaede." The animal was a mostly white calico with dark orange and black markings that indeed resembled maple leaves. The animal purred and stretched its paw toward his face to gently tap his nose. The animal was unhealthily thin with prominent ribs. Sasuke offered he the can of food and she dove for it making loud purring noises. Sasuke decided to look for a bathroom in this place.

He backtracked to the front of the house and found the stairs he had passed earlier. He climbed to the second story silently, or as silently as old creaky stairs would allow. The stairs ended facing a door and a banister that wrapped around the opening for the stairs to prevent someone from falling. There were doors along the hallway. The first being; conveniently enough; the bathroom. There was a faint unpleasant odor up there but nowhere near what he had smelled outside. He decided a shower would be very nice then he would wash his clothing.

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't know what to do about Konohamaru. "Maybe…Maybe I should just go," He mumbled to himself. He really didn't want to hurt the boy any further then he had. He just couldn't return the boy's feelings and it really sucked! He knew he couldn't leave then. He was wearing borrowed clothes and his had been handed over to the house staff for laundering.

"I'll go in the morning, but first I think Konohamaru deserves to know…to know how I feel about him.

Naruto rolled over and looked at the bedside clock. He groaned. It was almost seven in the morning. The sun was coming up. He grabbed the pillow from behind him and smothered his face in it. He rolled over and tried to close his eyes once more.

* * *

Konohamaru had his hand raised to knock on Naruto's door. He paused. He had not slept a wink. He really just wanted to apologize to Naruto for putting him on the spot like that, but he still really wanted Naruto to change his mind. If Naruto was thinking about leaving and going to an inn or staying with someone else (especially that penis freak Sai) he could forget about it. Konohamaru intended to fulfill his promise to Naruto that he could stay there.

"It won't be awkward at all, noooooo," he groaned quietly. Konohamaru turned and left the boy to sleep in peace. He trudged downstairs. The sound of glasses clinking in the dining room drew him in. Ebitsu was no doubt having his morning coffee. "Coffee sounds good right now," Konohamaru took a seat across from his guardian.

"Good morning," Ebitsu said through the morning newspaper, "I would ask if you slept well but since you didn't get in until after three then, well…" The man trailed off and sniffed.

"Ebitsu…may I ask you a question," Konohamaru said seriously.

The elder laid down his paper and looked through his smoke colored glasses at the boy. He waited.

"Well…I mean to say…what would you do if the person you loved the most…um…what if he didn't return your feelings, but you know he cares about you? I mean to say. I still love him and he still treats me like a little brother," In an unusual display of timidity the teen fumbled with his fingers staring at them like they were difficult puzzle.

The man sighed, "You love him, and you have told him as much I assume," Ko nodded sadly, "There's no changing that…well…" Ebitsu hated this. He did care about Konohamaru and he didn't want him heartbroken. If he wanted Uzumaki then Ebitsu grudgingly had to admit the kid was not so bad. He was just a huge headache for himself, "Listen Konohamaru-san. You have never been one to quit before. I say you should not give up…not just yet. Just, perhaps, you should give him time to digest what you have told him." Konohamaru nodded. He then stood and went to the kitchen to fetch himself some breakfast and that coffee he needed so very much at that moment.

* * *

Sasuke finished his shower and found that they were well stocked with clean linens, ok the top ones were coated in dust, but the rest were clean. Sasuke wrapped a white terrycloth towel about his waist and gathered up his uniform. He headed down to the first floor once more carrying his dirty clothes wrapped in one of the dusty towels he had found. He threw his clothes in the washer and added a bit of the fragrant soap that was sitting atop the machine. After turning it on he went back to the kitchen where he was attacked by a purring ball of fluff that wanted to climb up his leg and give him a proper thank you for his meal.

Sasuke 'hned' at the cat, which did nothing. So he picked up the little beast and held it in front of his face, "You're welcome…I guess." The cat stretched her paws and tapped his face.

_'I so own you now,'_ She licked her lips and purred contentedly.

Sasuke decided he had made himself at home enough he might as well find something to eat. He opened the fridge which was a mistake. The fumes from within were probably toxic. He quickly closed the tomb for once fresh foods. He scoured the cabinets. There he found more cat food, and a few condensed soups, tuna, and some cup ramen. He shrugged his shoulders taking a cup that promised him miso ramen if he went by the packaging. A small smile tilted at the edges of his lips as he found a small pot to boil water in. He waited for the water staring at the instant noodles.

"Well not exactly instant," He mumbled.

He remembered fondly what his former teammate said on their first day as team seven.

_'I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, and I especially like Ichiraku's ramen! I hate the three minutes it takes to make the ramen. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage and have all the villagers acknowledge me,'_ Sasuke wasn't certain if that was exactly what he had said, but at the time he was more irritated at having to be there than anything else. "He was so annoying back then, I wonder if he has changed any?"

Sasuke noticed his water was boiling and he prepared his almost instant meal. He set the cup on the counter when he heard the buzzer go off for the washer. He left his food so he could move his clothes into the dryer.

He went back to his ramen with a white fur ball following behind him. He lifted the lid and smelled the spiced broth. It was not what he was used to for months of grueling training, and at Orochimaru's insistence he ate healthful and balanced meals. Well considering he was preparing Sasuke's body for his own personal uses it made sense that he insist Sasuke be in peak condition. Sasuke glowered to himself. He was going to hand his body to that maniac. He quickly finished his food. He was actually wondering if anybody had noticed he was gone yet…well likely, but he doubted anyone would follow him in face of the plague, snake-sannin or not…then again he had quite a few mindless followers he was more than willing to throw away trying to retrieve his new body, Sasuke supposed. He slurped the noodles down as the sun peeked over the mountain horizon.

* * *

Naruto cracked his eyes. The light poured in through the window blinding him temporarily. He didn't want to get up. He hid his head under his pillow, "Damn." he had forgotten this wasn't his room, his bed, or even his pillow. He sat up and let the pillow fall to the floor. "What am I going to say to him?"

* * *

{I know this chapter was kind a random, but I have been feeling poorly, so I did my best, and left it where it stands. Oh and anybody who says Sasuke wouldn't feed the poor hungry kitty is just a cat hater! Naw, just messin' with ya!}**se we makes 'em fresh!}**


	5. Finding the Path Home

**I don't own Naruto the series or anything in it. I am a simple writer and I make no profit off of my stories. Warning for graphic description of illness, blood and other bodily fluids. Not for weak stomachs. Oh There will be character death, lots and lots of it! So be warned. Also watch for mature language and themes as you have come to expect from me.**

**My timeline is a bit off, but if you could just go with it that would be great! **

* * *

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 5: Finding the Path Home_

* * *

Sasuke heard his the dryer buzz. He collected his things and got dressed fully intending on leaving. He had made it off the porch and a full twenty feet away from the house before a loud plaintive meow stopped him in his tracks.

Kaede ran to him purring loudly and began rubbing her side against his leg, "Mi-ow?" She looked up at him almost forlornly. "Meow?" She called as if she were asking where he was going. Sasuke sighed. He bent down and looked at the malnourished cat. (A/N: when I said my cat looks like her I meant in color only she is quite healthy a bit on the heavy side, but it's all muscle :P) "You want to come with me?" He asked the cat quietly. She tapped his face with her paw and answered, "Mee!" (A/N: That is so just like how my cat acts.) Sasuke sighed. Having an animal traveling with him would complicate things, but despite his efforts to freeze it out, he still had a heart beating in his chest and he had done so much evil in this world it was nice to know at least someone liked him-even if it was only a cat. He turned back he would need provisions for the Kaede and a means to carry her since he traveled with only the clothes on his back.

Sasuke re-entered the house with the intention of making a sling he could carry the cat in and her few cans of food that her owners left when they abandoned her. That was something he wondered about. All the signs point to her having been a well-cared for pet. Why would they have left her behind to starve? Sasuke didn't know, but something about the cat called out to him and he felt the need to save her from her wretched fate. There is something about saving a life that ties you to that soul, whether you like it or not. He already experienced this once. At one time he regretted the bond that saving the dobe had created, but now he cherished it. Deep down in his heart a bow was carefully knotted with a string of fate that lead back to a certain blonde, blue eyed shinobi and Sasuke needed to see him. He needed to protect his bond, and what's more he missed the other boy. He couldn't explain what it was but it was like he left a piece of himself behind. That day he left Naruto in such a state. He would have denied it before, but now he realized how much it hurt to leave him looking so broken and helpless.

Sasuke found a clean bed sheet in the utility closet he took it into the kitchen and folded it to make a sling. He tied it so that the food would be kept secure and that Kaede would have a comfortable resting spot but neither she nor the canned cat food would hinder his sword arm if he should need to defend them.

He was resting the sling on his shoulder when a crash resounded from upstairs. He sighed heavily, "Don't tell me you have a brother or sister up there? If I had known you would be so much trouble I would have found some other farmhouse to stop at." Sasuke looked down at the cat that was standing on the table waiting to be picked up. Sasuke grabbed her and rested her in the sling. She tried to climb up his sleeve. He readjusted her back in her place. She seemed to get the idea and snuggled against his chest purring contentedly.

Sasuke made his way back upstairs. There was a thump and then the sound of breaking glass rang down the hallway. Sasuke moved along trying doors. There were three besides the bathroom. The first two held nothing but furniture, so he guessed the third held the source of the noises. Sasuke noted there were claw marks at the base of the door indicating that Kaede had tried to get in, but these were solid wooden doors. It would have taken her a long time just to accomplish the damage that had been done. Sasuke sensed no chakra from a living thing. He knew it would be better to just leave, but curiosity overrode good judgment.

Sasuke Turned the knob. The door creaked as it swung open. Then it hit something on the other side of the door. He shoved gently and felt something shift. The door opened. And then the smell that was so subtle before hit him like a ton of bricks. It almost overcame him as he gagged, but his training took over and his impeccable control prevented him from vomiting his meager breakfast back up. He could see the bed opposite him on the back wall there lay a mess of moldy sheets and a rather large stain. There were a myriad of colors from a rusty maroon to sickening green. There was a noise in the corner directly behind the door. Sasuke drew his sword mindful of his passenger. Kaede hissed as Sasuke stepped in and closed the door.

A lone figure with a messy bun that had become loose. Her grey hair looked dry and brittle. She was only in a night gown that was stained deep maroon in places and a brown, green and yellow in other places. She was faced away. Sasuke balked at this. A plague victim. She was left behind. He wondered what kind of people would just abandon a sick old woman. She looked brittle and frail as her hair.

Sasuke moved cautiously pointed his sword realizing just as she began to turn what she was. The woman let out a ragged moan. Sasuke felt his gag reflex try to kick in once again as he saw her mold mottled skin in the dim light that trickled in between the heavy curtains. The cat growled warningly and sunk her claws into his chest as if to snap him out of his dazed state. The woman's eyes were pools of red jelly and her jaw hung slack as black bile dripped from it. There was a dark black ooze running from between her legs. She lurched at him in a show of speed that would have caught him off guard if the thing hadn't run itself through on his sword. Sasuke's face of surprise hardened and he finished the job by slicing through her torso cutting her spinal cord in half as she continued to attack him mindlessly. He then bisected her and backed out of the room as her top half clawed at the carpet trying to reach him. He backed up a good distance and performed the hand signs to create a fire ball. He burned her and set the house on fire in the process. He rushed out with the cat still thankfully in his sling. Kaede made an apologetic mew as she nuzzled his chest where she had clawed him. His hand absently stroked her head as he struck a path toward Konoha.

* * *

Naruto felt he had delayed the inevitable confrontation long enough it was eight in the morning and he got up finding his clothes neatly folded and placed at the foot of his bed. Someone very quiet must have placed them there as he lay half awake. His stomach growled telling him to get up and feed it. He looked down at his traitorous stomach, "Fine you win." He punched the pillow he had used and then got up. He got dressed and headed toward the stairs. The person whom he was seeking out yet dreaded seeing breeched the stairs just as he was about to descend them.

"Naruto," Konohamaru smiled nervously, "I-I wanted to apologize…about last night-err, this morning I mean. I didn't intend for you to find out in such a way…about, um, how I felt." He scratched his chin trying to keep his composure, "This doesn't mean I didn't intend to tell you, and I understand if you don't return my feelings, but please, please stay here. I don't want you to go. I don't intend on trying anything and I want you to be comfortable here. Please don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry, but I-" Naruto started but was interrupted.

"Just stay, please," Konohamaru pleaded with clasped hands. He would get on his knees if he felt it would be necessary, but seeing Naruto's beautiful smile reassured him.

"Ok, I'll stay. Just so you know I do love you…just not the same way," Naruto looked sadly at the boy whose face did not betray his disappointment. His eyes were another story all together. Naruto would stay, but he could only give a brotherly love to his friend.

"That's all I ask," Konohamaru put on a brave smile, "Now I'm certain you're hungry. Wanna go get some ramen? I know you'll eat it breakfast lunch or dinner." The smile on Naruto's face sent Ko's head spinning. He could easily lose himself in that beautiful face. "Great! Then how about we go shopping for some clothes for you. You can't go around in the same jumpsuit every day. Naruto would have made a sarcastic retort but he saw the genuine look of joy on the younger boy's face. He nodded and they both ran down the stairs.

* * *

Lady Tsunade put down the autopsy reports. She was frowning. This was no ordinary illness. "Shizune!" She screeched.

"Yes ma'am?" the blue haired woman burst into her office breathing hard.

"All the bodies…the plague victims," Tsunade looked into her eyes, "Burn them."

"Tsunade?" Shizune looked shocked.

"Trust me. I cannot stress the importance that we do this if not things will get a lot worse. Damn! When I find the person responsible!" She growled and crumpled the report in her hand. She sat at her desk to reread but she was certain of her decision.

* * *

**{Ok there you go! Hope you liked!}**


	6. Love Sick or Just Sick?

**I don't own Naruto the series or anything in it. I am a simple writer and I make no profit off of my stories. Warning for graphic description of illness, blood and other bodily fluids. Not for weak stomachs. Oh There will be character death, lots and lots of it! So be warned. Also watch for mature language and themes as you have come to expect from me.**

**My timeline is a bit off, but if you could just go with it that would be great! **

* * *

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 6: Love Sick or Just Sick?_

* * *

Konohamaru sighed for about the fiftieth time that morning as he followed the blond beauty that had captured his heart and was holding it at knife point. That wasn't really Naruto's fault. He never tried to steal it. He was never more than friendly with the boy, but Ko could not help how he felt either. Naruto still needed new clothes and they had not even made it to Ichiraku's yet. The boy was stopped about every five feet on the half mile walk. There were friends. Sakura, the annoying pink haired kunoichi that used to be on the same team with him. They were still around each other a lot, but neither seemed romantically inclined toward the other. Actually both of them seemed to be pining after the same person. Naruto and she talked for five agonizingly long minutes. Sakura sniffed complaining of a cold. Naruto acted all concerned and insisted that the pink girl go get checked out. Sakura had insisted, "I'm fine you idiot. I just got a checkup yesterday morning."

"Please Sakura-chan! Just do it. I can't handle the thought of you getting sick from the plague. Please let Granny Tsunade look you over." Naruto truly looked concerned. Sakura noticed and Ko noticed. She screwed her face up, "Fine. I was going to see her anyway today for training." She marched off brushing past Konohamaru. _'Gods but she is a rude one. How could Naruto stand her?'_ She did turn back and call out her good byes smiling and waving. '_Make that rude and bi-polar,' _Ko thought to himself

"Come on Ko lets go get that ramen now!" Naruto grabbed his sleeve and looked up through his bangs at the tall brunette. Konohamaru blushed and fought the urge to lick his lips. Naruto was so adorable, so beautiful, and sexy without even meaning to be.

Then they were stopped when the former Team Gai, or rather the green beast, Lee, spotted Naruto, "Youthful Naruto! How are you feeling?" Lee flashed his blinding smile for the world to see and marched over. The young man was taller than Konohamaru, and he still wore those horrid green spandex suits, but today he was sporting his chuunin vest. His former teammates, and forever friends Tenten and a reluctant Neji followed him over to greet the boy.

Lee was chatting with Naruto about missions and training Tenten would pipe up and say something occasionally. Neji just looked disgruntled, but every once in a while he would steal a longing glance at the blonde. Konohamaru didn't know whether to sympathize or be annoyed. He knew better. If Neji had feelings for Naruto he couldn't act on them.

Everybody knew he was betrothed to his young cousin Hanabi. Haishi had announced such to the village elders not but a month before. Hinata stepped down from her position as heir. Even after proving herself and earning her father's respect. She was engaged to be married to her former teammate Aburame Shino. The Aburame clan was happy to accept such a talented ninja into their midst. They used their influence to prevent Hinata from being branded with the caged bird seal.

…But poor Neji was sealed and he would have to learn to live with his uncle's decisions. Ko understood. He could only nod to the stoic boy. Neji noticed and realized just who was with Naruto. He nodded back gruffly a frown marring his features. Konohamaru wondered at how such a handsome young man could make himself look so ugly with a simple expression. But it did not matter. Finally something happened to save Ko from this torture. Naruto's stomach erupted in an angry growl. He blushed rubbing his head in an adorable manner, "Um…Hey Lee, I have to go me and Ko were going to get some lunch." Lee smiled about to say something but Konohamaru swooped in to drag him away wishing the trio a good day as Naruto turned to screech his goodbyes at the group.

That was the last straw. The taller young man dragged the shorter the rest of the way not stopping to chat. Glaring at anyone who dare to even look at Naruto. They made it to the ramen stand without further interruption (thanks to Ko). The man was still open and doing good business when other shops were closing down, but the girl that was usually behind the counter was not there the chef was serving and cooking by himself.

They took their seats and the man smiled before commenting, "There's my best customer. I was getting worried you had taken sick. My customers are telling me that lots of people are afraid that this plague will wipe us out, but most of my loyal customers have found their way here." He turned to accept a check from one of his customers. Then he turned back.

"Where's Ayame today?" Naruto asked in his guileless way.

The man behind the counter frowned, "She stayed home to take care of her mother. I'm afraid the woman has caught the plague, but Ayame insists that she just has the flu." He shook his head and brought a forced smile to his face, "Never mind about that…what would you two like to have today?"

Naruto frowned for a minute, but then he smiled sadly, "I'll have miso please."

"I'll have the same," Ko announced. The man nodded and prepared their food. The boys ate in silence. Naruto ordered a second bowl and ate but after that he said he was full. Ko was worried about Naruto after that. He seemed to be taking the plague to heart and even people he didn't know or maybe met once or twice mattered to the big hearted boy. They left the ramen stand and headed one of the merchant's shops.

* * *

The shining black blade was encrusted with dried blood and other bodily fluids as the tall man leapt from tree to tree followed by an over eager creature he did not wish to describe as human, it wasn't like those puppets. This one seemed to know, to be aware of its surroundings, and it was fast. He noticed the hitai-ite. Sasuke had slashed at the thing landing blows that should have been fatal but they were not stopping the thing. He jumped in the air guarding his passenger with one arm as he did a back flip and dissipated the thing midair. The head made a sickening plop as it crashed to the forest floor, but the body still moved. It was impossible. Sasuke feared using his fire jutsus in the forest trees so he continued to hack the thing. When the mess of decaying flesh was nothing more than twitching chunks Sasuke used his sword to fish the headband from the gore. He wiped it on the grass using his sword not wanting to touch the thing. He flipped it and saw the leaf sign on the metal plate. This one had a slash through it. "A missing nin?" Sasuke grunted. A pleading whine came from the sling that hung off his shoulder and Sasuke nodded. He performed the signs and blew fire from his mouth charring the rotten mass to cinders careful to extinguish the embers before moving on.

Sasuke was certain that these beings were the result of his mistake. He fingered a broken seal on ancient parchment. He hopped that he could undo some of the damage, but he needed a Sannin. The only one he could go to was in the village he had betrayed. He hoped that things would not get out of hand before he got there. He prayed to Kami that Naruto was safe.

* * *

"Wow!" One chuunin called as he witnessed a jounin level earth jutsu carving a vast pit. The bodies were lined up respectfully as a Shinto priest said a short prayer. Everybody, including the priest were wearing protective clothing at the Hokage's insistence. There were already hundreds of bodies and the plague was still spreading. Sadly there were ninja amongst the bodies and it was a shame that they only had time for a mass funeral before the fire corps came in and cremated masses of cadavers. "This is truly something awesome, horrible, and frightening. Of all the wars, and battles we have weathered this simple disease will be the thing to wipe us out," A short, but muscled man commented. A taller gangly man shook his head, "Don't think like that we can't afford to give up." he sniffed and rubbed his arm on his sleeve. There were tears in his eyes as he watched comrades being consumed by the flames. He let out a small cough. His shorter companion turned to him, "You're not getting the plague now are you, Chikamasa?"

"You really do worry too much Ren. It's probably all this smoke," He waved his hand in front of his face. The two went to help the earth movers prepare to cover the bodies over.


	7. We'll meet again soon

**I don't own Naruto the series or anything in it. I am a simple writer and I make no profit off of my stories. Warning for graphic description of illness, blood and other bodily fluids. Not for weak stomachs. Oh There will be character death, lots and lots of it! So be warned. Also watch for mature language and themes as you have come to expect from me.**

* * *

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 7: We'll meet again soon_

* * *

…it was late; Naruto was tired and just sick of shopping for clothes. "You'd think that you were the one wearing these clothes the way you behaved Konohamaru!" it was truly pathetic. And Konohamaru was shameless making Naruto try on dozens of different outfits. Even Naruto in his obliviousness had realized after the tenth shop that Konohamaru was ogling him more so then seriously considering whether or not the older young man looked decent.

In the end they had spent the entire afternoon shopping and, Konohamaru insisted (quite forcefully) on paying for everything. That means everything from deodorant, shampoo and other basics…to the New outfits, and ninja gear. Naruto was worth it to the younger man, and he had the money. Even without having access to his trust fund he had all of his mission money, None of it went to bills since all of that was taken care of in his grandfather's will. Ko was sitting on a small fortune of his own and he had put a fair dent in it this day, but it was worth it. Naruto made huge fuss about it all but in the end, Ko's argument won out (thanks mostly to his award winning puppy dog eyes). Naruto blushed an attractive shade of pink and grudgingly accepted the gifts.

Ko dragged his exhausted friend/crush home. He was ready to argue the blond into staying despite any…awkwardness. Naruto seemed resigned however. He really could not think of a reason not to stay that outweighed the possibility of hurting his friend's feelings.

"Let's go get your things put anyway and then I'll see if the staff can whip up some ramen for dinner.'Kay?" Ko smiled when Naruto perked up at the mention of ramen. He nodded silently and the two boys sped toward Konohamaru's home…

Sasuke splashed his face in the clear stream glad that any of the dead animals were washed away in the strong current. Still he would not take chances with drinking the water, even if he really was made immune to the plague he would not want to risk a bacterial infection by drinking contaminated water. He reached his small metal canteen under the surface and filled it. Kaede sniffed at the water suspiciously Sasuke grabbed her by the scruff of the neck before she could drink, "Sorry Kaede I know you're thirsty but you can wait for me to boil the water." The cat arched her back in displeasure at being man handled. Sasuke cradled her bottom as she appeared to pout at him. He scratched under her chin and her motor turned on. She leaned into the touch purring loudly letting him know he was forgiven. Sasuke set about building a fire. He wasn't planning on sleeping out in the wilderness with those things hiding in the forest. If he could find a cave and put up barriers he might consider sleeping, but he was unlikely to find a cave. Maybe he would come across another abandoned house, but if it is anything like the last one he'd rather not.

The forest was quiet. It was eerie this warm spring night and not a sound could be heard except for Kaede's incessant purrs. Sasuke was glad for it. He poked at the small fire causing it to spark and grow. Once the fire was large enough to hold his canteen without being smothered he rested it on the small branches. It had been a while since he had roughed it. Kaede climbed into his lap and pawed at his chest. She mewed and needed his skin gently. "Okay, calm down. I have food for you if that's what you're worried about. Sasuke was worried he still had a couple days of travel and he only had one can of food. He knew she would live without food for a couple days, but his fear was that she might run off and he'd never find her. It was strange but this cat had wormed her way into his heart and he couldn't bear the thought that she might get herself killed hunting for food.

"You know what Kaede?" Sasuke asked her as he reached into the sling for her last can of food, "I think I've gone soft…and it's all your fault."

"Mew?" Kaede cocked her head and looked at him. She stretched her paw and tapped his nose, "Me-ow!"

"I swear you understand me," Sasuke chuckled, "Are you a ninja cat?"

"Me-ow!" She seemed to smile. Sasuke sort of wished she were because ninja animals and their owners can speak to each other, but then again he was never trained to handle a fighting animal. But he wondered. Kaede was definitely something special. Sasuke put the can down on the ground. She looked at him then the can as if to say, 'Well aren't you going to open that for me?' "Mee!"

"Kaede," Sasuke drew the feline's attention. She looked at him expectantly, "I don't know if you understand me but I need you to listen. That's the last of your food until we get to the village." Sasuke paused Kaede was still watching him. "I don't want you to run off when you get hungry again. It's dangerous and all of the animals are dead here. I promise there will be more food for you when we get home." Sasuke reflected on his words. Despite everything that had happened he really still considered Konoha his home. "Kaede, do you understand?" Sasuke asked hopeful. The cat bowed and for a second Sasuke grew excited then the cat raised her paw and began grooming her head. Sasuke laughed at himself. He was losing it, talking to a cat. He shook his head and reached for the can of food. Kaede jumped up and began rubbing his arm. Sasuke popped the tab on the can and peeled the lid back. Kaede attacked the food before he could set it down. She purred happily as she wolfed the food down.

Sasuke stroked her as she ate causing her to raise her back side in the air, "I wonder how much he has changed since I last saw him." Kedae ignored him in favor of food as the man absently stroked her back. "I tried to kill him…the last time I saw him. I couldn't do it and I am so glad. I was a fool. I guess I can admit it to you." he smirked and looked at the cat who was finishing off the last morsel of food then started to groom herself contentedly. Sasuke threw the can into the fire to burn the smell away, no need to leave food out incase and animals actually survived. Perhaps he was more worried that those things might be attracted to the smell. He decided it would soon be time to move on. He just needed to rest his eyes for a bit, not sleep. No-no-no, he was just closing his eyes for a moment…

* * *

…Tsunade gave a weary sigh, one of the Hyuuga branch members, a bakyugan user, died from the plague. The Hyuuga were all quite upset. Haishi had his daughters sent away from the compound fearing that they might take ill as well. He sent his nephew along to protect them. They were set up nice three bedroom apartment on the wealthy side of the village. Hinata was rarely in the compound anyway she tended to spend more time with the Aburame clan as of late. The bug users seemed to be faring better than most they had not had a single illness, though they reported their insects were acting strangely…


	8. There's Some…Thing in the Forest

**_Zombie Love_**

_Chapter 8: There's Some…Thing in the Forest_

* * *

Kaede must have been cold because Sasuke felt her burrowing into his haori. He grumbled and tried to turn away from the cat, but she was persistent until she had met with something that interested her. The cat was wedged between his open shirt and his bare ribs, her little fanny hanging in the air as she began to toy with a loose string that was handing out of an inside pocket in his haori.

Kaede purred loudly as her teeth gripped the string and she backed out of Sasuke's shirt. He grumbled and turned to other way. He just wanted to rest his eyes, damn it!

Kaede batted an old brown scroll about with her paws as her teeth held the string that held the ancient piece of parchment closed. Then she launched herself up into the tree that Sasuke was resting against.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He patted his shirt and felt that something was missing. He frantically checked his pockets. Then he noticed the cat was missing. Sasuke called for the cat, "Kaede! Here kitty! Kitty, kitty, kitty! Come here Kaede!"

"Meow," Sasuke heard the smug and contented voice of his cat calling. He followed his ears to look up there on a high branch she was perched staring down at him. Sasuke launched himself after the naughty cat growling about making a stew out of her (Hey He had eaten much worse while training under Orochimaru).

Kaede deftly leapt to the next branch staying just ahead of Sasuke. He followed her she always managed to make it to the next branch ahead of him before he landed on the one she had been perched upon.

Not even a minute into this little game of cat and mouse (pun intended) there came a lout booming crack. Sasuke whirled around in time to see a huge tree being felled. The sensation of an awesome power that didn't feel quite natural welled up in the middle of the forest. Another cracking sound rang out and another tree fell. This one closer than the last. The sound shook his body. He felt extra weight on his shoulder and looked over to see the calico cat sitting there with the scroll she had stolen hanging from her mouth. He snatched it and shoved it into his pocket. A third crash resounded as a tree closer than the first two was felled. Sasuke decided that turning back was not an option. He had not left anything important behind. He turned and fled from the horrible power that was following only a thousand yards behind, and gaining on them he needed to pick up his speed Whatever that is it was headed straight of Konohagakure…

* * *

…A pale hand rubbed old parchment. The owner of that hand was actually quite calm seeing as his new body had run off to the now to the hidden village in the leaves (which was likely already plague ridden.) Orochimaru said thanks to himself (seeing as he was not a religious man and actually saw himself as the closest thing to god in the world). He thanked himself for sending Sasuke after the scroll so his chosen vessel would not get the plague. He was also glad that he had made the head strong boy think he had destroyed the scroll. Did the foolish child actually think Orochimaru was that stupid? Why destroy something that contained such power. No he was studying it to see if he could recreate it. He shook his head as he fingered the well-worn parchment, loving the feel of it under his bony fingers.

Orochimaru chuckled in an insane way before calling for his most trusted mercenary, "Kabuto." Almost as if he had expected to be called the white haired young ninja appeared. "Yes Orochimaru?"

"We are leaving for fire country at dawn. I have some property to reclaim. …Besides I would dearly love to see how my former home is fairing against the most powerful jutsu that has been created in the last two hundred years," The man grinned like the devil he was. Kabuto bowed and started to leave. "Wait Kabuto," Orochimaru said in an almost annoyed tone. He handed the ancient scroll to the younger man.

"What's this?" Kabuto frowned. He had not seen this before. The seal looked foreign and the parchment was ancient. The young ninja send a small amount of chakra into his hand to increase the sensitive of his hand. The seal scrawled on the paper seemed harmless so the young man shrugged. Orochimaru snatched the scroll away once again. "You may go now," Orochimaru dismissed the now confused ninja. Kabuto knew better then to question his master and left quickly.

Orochimaru stashed his prize away safely. Orochimaru decided he had better keep Kabuto around. He had proven loyal and more than half competent. It simply would not do to take him into the plague lands and have him contract the illness. Orochimaru retired to his bed chambers thinking giddy thoughts of the death and suffering he had indirectly caused. Somehow it was more satisfying knowing that Sasuke had done it. He realized that the boy was about as loyal as your average cat, which wasn't very.

If Sasuke suffered emotionally for Konoha's fate it served him rightly for betraying Orochimaru. Sasuke and he had a deal. Sasuke wasn't willing to hold up his half apparently. That was just fine he would collect his new body by force. Orochimaru planned to house Sasuke in a stasis vessel if he had to for the remainder of the time until he was ready to switch bodies, Sasuke would not be quite where Orochimaru had wanted him at the end of their time but he had made excellent progress in the time they had had. There were only a few months left anyhow.

* * *

…Naruto was glad to finally lie down. He rested his head on the pillow and was asleep immediately. Konohamaru had run him ragged even the great Uzumaki Naruto has his limits. He slept soundly not noticing when the weight settled in next to him. His nose wrinkled as he turned away from a tickling sensation on his cheek.

Konohamaru had sat next to the older boy and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He carded his fingers through Naruto's soft sunshine hair. If Naruto would just let him he would make everything right in his world. Naruto never need to feel the prejudice of ungrateful villagers anymore. Konohamaru would shield him. He knew-yes he knew Naruto was stronger physically. Konohamaru would be proud to have Naruto as his Hokage, as long as he got to be the one beside Naruto he would not care to be reduced to menial labor. He loved Naruto. He knew how hurt and tired the boy's spirit really was. Ko just wanted to hug him and make it all better. Naruto just wouldn't let him.


	9. The Scroll is Key

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 9: The Scroll is Key_

* * *

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night. It couldn't be a mistake he felt…him. Naruto stood up and got dressed quickly. He slipped silently into the black of night.

* * *

Konohamaru's eyes snapped open. He growled lowly as he felt the strange presence approaching nearly ten miles off it was faint but defiantly there. Naruto left and the younger Ninja had a strong feeling that a certain Uchiha was about to pay their humble village a visit. Konohamaru slipped on his black ninja suit and his weapons. He was much better at stealth then his love interest. He was not about to let Naruto go confront the Uchiha alone.

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted but he refused to stop. Whatever that thing was it was slow but powerful. It was now probably a few days travel behind him, but that meant only a few days to prepare for whatever attack it planned. Kaede purred nosily against his chest. He stroked her hair and smiled as he felt a familiar chakra running straight for him, "Dobe." Sasuke suddenly felt like quickening his pace.

* * *

Getting past the guards proved to be mere Childs play. Naruto wondered if he should risk getting in trouble with granny Tsunade and inform her of the hole in security.

As he got closer to the other Naruto slowed his pace. He was less than a mile from Sasuke and only now thinking it could be a trap. Then Sasuke's chakra vanished. Naruto landed on the forest floor. Naruto felt an unfamiliar chakra signature on the ground in front of him and something big and frightening off in the distance. A branch snapped and Naruto spun to meet the noise, "You can come out bastard, you and I both know you're here! Now show yourself so we can fight!" Leaves rustled as a mostly white calico cat emerged. It ran up to Naruto and began rubbing his leg purring contentedly. Naruto didn't know what to think. He cautiously bent over and picked up the cat. She stretched her paw out to tap his nose and meowed…it was almost as if she were giving a signal.

Then the feel of razor sharp cold steel touched the blonde's neck. Naruto swallowed and he dropped the cat that only Bounded off the ground and perched on Naruto's assailant's shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke pulled his target close. He inhaled Naruto's scent feeling a stirring in his stomach (and lower). What he wouldn't do just to turn the blond around and kiss the daylights out of him. Sasuke leaned into the delicate cords of Naruto's neck muscle and buried his face in them. He smelled so good. Sasuke forgot himself and sent his inquisitive tongue out. He lapped at the skin there and the taste and sensation sent blood south so fast he thought he might pass out.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed as inside his mind he was chanting, _'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What do I do?'_

He didn't have to come up with an answer though as he felt a force plow into the Uchiha. Naruto found himself being picked up by someone. The person pressed his head into a defined chest and held him protectively. The figure started screaming at Sasuke, "Don't you ever touch him again! If you want to fight then fight me and leave Naruto out of it!"

The person let Naruto down. He already knew who he would see but he still couldn't help saying, "You idiot Konohamaru. He'd kill you before you could draw a weapon if he really wanted to." Naruto noticed Sasuke was sitting on the ground with a cat standing proudly on his shoulder. His legs were spread carelessly as he glared in Naruto and Konohamaru's general direction. He looked angry, also aroused. Naruto wondered if he was the cause of either. Not that Naruto wouldn't want to be bent over any surface and take the Uchiha up his ass. He had only masturbated to that image like a thousand times since his high and prissiness had left. Not that he'd admit that to anyone.

Konohamaru pig headedly didn't listen to Naruto. Rather he strood his ground protecting the shorter boy with his arms still. He had noticed the prominent bulge in the front of the Uchiha's purple hamaka also. He only got angrier knowing that Naruto already had feelings for the man. Uchiha would dare take advantage of his Naruto? He shoved an indignant Naruto behind him and pointed an accusing finger. "You pervert! Keep your filthy traitorous hands off of **MY** Naruto?"

"Konohamaru!" Naruto growled warningly into his ear from behind. His breath tingled on the skin of ko'sw sweaty neck. He felt himself quivering from just Naruto's hot breath. All Naruto accomplished was creating another aroused shinobi. Konohamaru cursed his teenage hormones as his cock stood on end just from the feel of Naruto's hot breath on his ear. Sasuke was up and in his face. He had seen the boy's hardness and something inside him snapped. Just the thought of Naruto with this…this** kid**!

"You stay out of this!" Sasuke breathed in his face. Konohamaru frowned looking like he was about to say something. "I'm here to talk to Naruto. NOT YOU! Go back home _little third_." Sasuke turned his head to the side and spat. Konohamaru growled and moved as if to push but he felt a strong grip on his shoulder and he was turned to see angry blue eyes with sparks of lightening seeming to fly in his general direction, "He's right Ko. Go home this isn't your fight."

Sasuke didn't like how informal Naruto was being with the younger teen, nor the fact that he was going out of his way to protect that arrogant, pigheaded little prick. Naruto shoved the boy in Konohagakure's general direction, "Do your duty and go alert the Hokage." Konohamaru hesitated so Naruto barked out the next few words, "That was an order not a suggestion!"

Konohamaru left casting a hurt glance at the older boy then he ran. Konohamaru hoped that the old bat would pound The Uchiha into a bloody pulp and then have him executed in the most painful and humiliating way possible.

* * *

"What do you want Teme?" Naruto left no trace of want in his voice. There was no plea for him to return. Perhaps Naruto had already given up on him. It hurt Sasuke more than he had expected it might.

"I've defected from the sound. Orochimaru has gone too far," Sasuke answered honestly.

"Why should I believe you? What about your precious revenge?" Sasuke reached into his shirt. Naruto froze expecting another kunai to be pulled on him, but what he got was a moldy looking old scroll.

"This is the cause of all the sickness and something worse," Sasuke paused feeling the seething hatred that was now rolling off of the blonde.

"What the fuck do you think is worse the hundreds of deaths? People have **died**! Yui and Kiyo!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him with tears in his eyes. "Did they disserve to suffer and die? Kiyo was only two years old! She was an angel! **YOU'RE FUCKING SNAKE KILLED THEM!**" Sasuke's mind was whirring. Who were Yui and Kiyo? Had Naruto gotten a girl pregnant? It was possible? Sasuke felt a pang of hurt and ugly jealousy, but also horrible guilt because Naruto didn't realize that their murder was actually on his hands.

"You're only partly right?" Sasuke inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. Naruto was too angry to care if he was upset, "I was the one who released the scroll." Naruto punched him so hard he went flying into a tree trunk. Sasuke had dropped the scroll and Naruto picked it up. He wanted to rip the blasted thing to pieces. Sasuke saw Naruto was about to destory the scroll. He screamed, "**STOP!"** Sasuke for once looked terrified, "Stop,that scroll…that scroll may be the only way to reverse this! If you destroy it then there is nothing left to stop the plague."

Naruto frowned and pocketed the scroll, "Then perhaps Tsunade should see it."

Sasuke relaxed into the tree he had hit. But then he and Naruto were surrounded by ANBU. Sasuke gave no resistance when they grabbed his arms.

"Bring him to the Hokage he has important information about the plague. One of the masked men nodded and they vanished. Konohamaru was at Naruto's side just in time to catch a weeping blonde. Naruto fell into Konohamaru's chest sobbing. The blonde boy wasn't physically hurt but his heart had shattered. The worst possible things in the world were caused by the one he loved the most.


	10. That Cat

_About before…sorry I uploaded the same chapter twice. Sorry, sorry for anyone who was disappointed. :(_

_Remember this is semi-AU. Kaede gets a back story! Yay!_

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 10: That Cat_

* * *

"Oh gods," Konohamaru held the crying shinobi in his arms, "What did he do?"

Naruto sniffed, "What hasn't he done?" He looked up with red eyes. His eyes widened and he shoved away. "He hasn't done that though!" Naruto laughed coldly, "Come on lets go I need to get his scroll to the Hokage. He pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to the younger boy.

"What is it?" Ko asked.

Naruto frowned and growled under his breath, "It's the cause of the damn plague." He took off before Konohamaru could ask any more questions. "Let's get to the Hokage's office."

* * *

It was a strange scene in that appeared before her. Two AMBU held Uchiha Sasuke. One held a very angry cat…well actually the cat was holding on with claws and teeth growling as if her life depended on it. "Fucking cat!" The man was about to strike the animal. "Stop!" Sasuke barked out. He struggled a bit and the men roughly forced him to the floor of her office. Immediately the cat squirmed out of the man's grasp and was on the back of a large masked Ninja who was pinning her rescuer to the ground. She was hissing and clawing. She buried her teeth into his shoulder.

"Kaede, stop!" Sasuke ordered. The cat let out a hiss before she slid down the man's back raking her sharp claws as she went. She squeezed her way between Sasuke and the guards and curled up on his back tucking her tail and growling a warning to the two men. Tsunade stood from her desk staring wide eyed and slack jawed before she hardened her features.

"What in all the hells is going on?" Tsunade bellowed. The three ANBU looked toward her the one with a bleeding hand stood straight, "Hokage-sama, We have brought the traitor Uchiha Sasuke to you per the request of Sarutobi Konohamaru." They forgot to mention Naruto who had been left alone with that very same dangerous criminal. She paused frowning, "I already know about that. Konohamaru sent word. Naruto was the one whom intercepted him in the first place. Where is he?"

"We left him at the scene," The one with no injuries that was helping to hold the unresisting Uchiha.

"Get up you ass. You do realize that the Uchiha could have sliced you in half long before you got to my office if he was planning on running." Tsunade knew. She sensed the difference in powers. Sasuke could have easily taken the three of them out without breaking a sweat and they were elite. The only rival in power she recognized, other than the three sannin, was Naruto.

"So Uchiha," She spat distastefully, "What brings you here. I would have thought Orochimaru had long ago run through your body and moved on to the next big talent."

"There were complications…" Sasuke said from his resting place on the floor. Finally the idiots were climbing off him. He pushed himself up to kneeling position but remained there. He was exhausted and felt no need to get up.

"What pray tell were these complications?"

Sasuke looked at the floor, "I was ill when the time of transfer came. The transfer would have destroyed my body. I had confronted my brother and lost. My comrades were all killed and I was left out in the wilderness for a week. I had a severe infection when Kabuto found me. He carried me back to Orochimaru's lair and I was ill for over a month with a chest infection and pneumonia. By the time I was well again he had been forced to find another substitute body. I suppose it was lucky on my part, but I stayed because I have not accomplished my goal."

"Foolish boy!" Tsunade erupted, "You're goal to seek revenge has caused nothing but misery for those who care for you!" She pounded her desk.

There was a timid knock on the door and Shizune peeked in. She looked exhausted as did the Hokage, "Naruto and Konohamaru are here Lady Tsunade."

Naruto pushed past her, "Good morning Granny."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" She yelled at him frowning. Then she noticed his disheveled state, "What happened to you Naruto?"

"Tsunade, you and Sasuke and I need to talk…Ko can stay as well since he is already privy to some of the info." Naruto sounded as if he were ordering the Hokage around.

"…But Hoka-" One of the ANBU spoke up he wore a hawk mask.

Tsunade held her hand up, "Leave us." Shizune frowned but followed her order. The black ops cleared out not wanting to be on the wrong end of her temper.

Naruto stood, "I'm no good at barriers but we need to have a sound barrier put up." He looked toward Konohamaru who smirked and began setting up the barrier to protect them from eaves-dropping shinobi.

Sasuke growled and stood he wasn't going to be outdone by some upstart brat. He took the other half of the room furiously forming hand seals. He worked quickly around the perimeter of the room and soon met Konohamaru. Sparks flew from their eyes and their jutsus…instead of melding together they seemed to be fighting for supremacy. Naruto smacked his head and Tsunade gave him a sympathetic look.

'So the Uchiha is jealous, and Konohamaru isn't exactly a temple of understanding,' The woman nearly snorted in her amusement. If the situation didn't seem so grave she would have thrown the lot out of her office (excluding the Uchiha whom she would have arrested and taken to prison).

"Enough!" She slammed her fists into the desk and shook the entire room. The Uchiha glared and Konohamaru flinched. Naruto rolled his baby blues. "Uchiha, sit down before I have you carted off to a nice dank cell under the prison. Konohamaru allow Uchiha's chakra to take over! His seal is stronger." Konohamaru's face fell. Sasuke took a seat quietly and respectfully. Naruto took the seat next to it but avoided looking at the man he loved but whom had hurt him so deeply he may never be able to forgive him. Konohamaru took the only seat left which was a brown leather sofa in the corner of the office on the left flank of Tsunade's desk. From that position he saw half a dozen empty sake bottles hidden carelessly behind a stack of papers.

Tsunade sat and placed her elbows on her desk she laced her fingers together and rested her chin on her knuckles. Her ample cleavage pressed into the desk.

"Naruto," She paused and looked at him, "Have you been crying?"

"No!" Naruto sent a warning glance to Konohamaru who wisely kept silent.

"Well anyway tell me why we shouldn't I have the traitor Uchiha executed?" Tsunade still was looking at the other blonde in the room.

"He has important information about the plague," Naruto explained. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a scroll, "According to Sasuke Orochimaru ordered him to open this scroll which unleashed the plague. It's no ordinary illness, but I didn't get much more out of him before the guards arrived and interrupted our little reunion." The disdain in his voice cut Sasuke deeply but he kept his stoic expression.

"Well Uchiha please explain to us everything," Tsunade ordered and he opened his mouth. She interrupted to add one last thing, "Be careful of your words because your life depends on it. I know you are powerful but between Myself, Naruto, and Konohamaru we could hold you long enough for the entire ANBU squad to be summoned.

Kaede jumped up on Tsunade's desk and hissed at her baring her teeth and then she jumped into Sasuke's lap and curled up. "…And what's with the cat."

"I'll explain everything. Firstly I wanted to say that I was sorry. I didn't know what that scroll held when I broke the seal, but I was hoping it might have clues on how to neutralize the curse it held." Tsunade agreed gruffly. Then she let Sasuke continue. He retold the last week of his life not leaving anything out. He explained that touching the scroll supposedly gave the person immunity from the illness.

He remembered slaughtering those empty husks that had been farmers and common people. He felt ill remembering those lifeless shells. He told of the abandoned farm house and finding Kaede and the undead woman, and how Kaede has already saved his skin twice; first from the old lady, and then from the dark energy in the forest that he could still sense.

He was white faced as he finished and his stoic image had slipped as he gulped down saliva that was collecting in his mouth.

"…And Orochimaru doesn't know that the scroll he had burned was a fake. I had a terrible feeling since I broke that seal so I used empty scrolls I had found locked away in the vault and I copied the scroll just in case he wished to look at it, but I made it slightly imperfect so he would not be able to use the seals to recreate whatever monster I had unleashed...And you feel it don't you? Something ominous is slowly approaching the village. Based on its speed I'd say you have four or five days to prepare. I do not think it has innocent intentions." Sasuke warned. He felt like throwing up at the thought of what such an awesome power could accomplish. It didn't seem intelligent or friendly it felt…

"It feels like starvation. Like it needs to feed a deep hunger," Naruto spoke out the way he spoke left no room for argument. I know that feeling. I have experienced it. Naruto swallowed. He looked between the three other people in the room.

"We need Jiraiya, I wish Sarutobi-sensei were still alive, but Jiraiya would be our next best bet. How can we locate him quickly? Naruto when was the last time he contacted you?"

"I got a letter from him before the plague hit the village. He was in hot spring territory, but he was about to leave there. He didn't say where he was going he actually didn't know. We could send some trackers to the hidden hot springs village. Damn it's a day and a half travel if you run nonstop. Could we have Sai fly on his ink bird?"

"I don't know, but we could send a copy of the scroll with him and send some tracker-nins on the ground as well."

"Hokage sama," Sasuke spoke up, "If it is true, that the scroll gives immunity to any who touch it I suggest you touch it as well. I am worried that too much handling might damage it but that may be the only defense against whatever is out there."

"You may be right. You say one only has to handle the thing?" She asked Sasuke nodded. "Please bring the scroll to me Naruto, Konohamaru come here and touch it okay?" Naruto stood and approached the desk. Konohamaru did the same. Naruto handed the scroll over and Konohamaru touched it.

"Uchiha will be staying with me," Tsunade announced, "I want the two of you to go home and rest."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Both of them nodded. They left. Sasuke looked disappointed as if he was hoping by some slim chance that He would be leaving with Naruto but Tsunade is no fool, "Uchiha I don't trust you why would you even think I'd let you near Naruto unsupervised?"

"Pardon me Hokage sama," Sasuke looked shocked.

"Not in your wildest dreams. This," She held up the scroll, "This hardly makes up for your crimes against that boy. I don't want you hurting him."

"I don't plan to," Sasuke argued.

"Did you plan any of it? Naruto has searched for you. He has pined for you but now that you are hear I can tell he is far from happy. You hurt him one too many times. He is the most forgiving person I know but everyone has their limits," Tsunade yelled at him. It stung. It really, did to think that he has messed up his last chance to make amends and be with Naruto in any form. His heart broke. His face went from white to gray.

"At least I can see remorse on your face. Is it real?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, I regret everything I have done to him, if only for his sake. I don't know if I will ever be strong enough to defeat my brother but I was too weak to realize what a treasure I had in my grasp. Naruto is worth all of the Uchiha line combined."

"Good it's nice to know that someone else besides Konohamaru, Sai and Sakura appreciate him for what he is." She sat back down, "Listen I do not want to see you rot in prison, you were only a child when you ran away. I appreciate that but you will have to answer for your crimes." He nodded obediently this whole situation had humbled him somewhat. He still hated the little prick Konohamaru's guts but he had no right to interfere in Naruto's life.

"About that cat," Tsunade spoke softer, "May I have a look at her?"

Sasuke stood and held Kaede in his arms she stretched and purred. He began to hand her over but she growled at the lady, "it's fine Kaede she won't harm you," he looked at as if warning her that he would not be responsible for himself if the cat were hurt.

"Most certainly not, but Sasuke you speak to her as if she understands you."

"I think she does." Sasuke answered and handed the cat over. Kaede didn't resist but she didn't purr or nuzzle the woman like she had Sasuke and even Naruto.

Tsunade looked her over stroking her fur. The cat made no attempt to move which was unnatural because most cats arch into pets as if on reflex. Tsunade looked in her right ear then her left, "Ha, there." She folded the cat's ear. Kaede allowed her thought a soft growl escaped her. Sasuke noticed a tattoo on the inside of her ear. It was shaped like three comas connected by a thin black ring they surrounded a small dot. "That looks like the sharingan," Sasuke spoke almost in awe.

"There was an Uchiha that had tamed a feral cat when I was a child. It was said to be the offspring of the two tailed demon and a common house cat. It had stores of chakra that rivaled an elite jounin. The Uchiha's name was Hyou. I remember her because she and I went to academy together. She was looked down upon by her clan because she didn't possess the Sharingan, but she was a talented shinobi in her own right. She found the cat that is likely that one's great-great-grand father. It was a feral yellow tabby tom cat. It became quite famous in the village. It had been dubbed the little demon of Konoha. Many had attempted to capture the little beastie because it caused so much trouble. One day Hyou found the cat in the trash behind the academy. Someone had managed to injure the thing and somehow she coaxed it out. The cat scratched her on the chest just below the collar bone but she managed to calm him and tend his wound. After that the animal followed her everywhere. She was on a genin team like I was and the cat kept following her on missions. She had gotten a warning from her sensei to get rid of the cat but she couldn't. She went to the only people she could thing of for advice. The Inuzuka. They certainly did not like the idea of helping a cat but Hyou was persistent. The head of the Inuzuka Clan at the time (Tsuma's father, I think) allowed her to observe their training and within a month the Cat was approved for missions. She called him Leiko because he was so full of himself. The car was tattooed with the image of the sharingan by one of the Inuzuka. They put her mark in her cats ear like they do their dogs I do not know why they didn't put the Uchiha fan in its ear but I suspect Hyou of that there was a lot of animosity between her and the rest of her clan over her inability to use the blood line limit and yet she still insisted on becoming shinobi." Tsunade stopped to breath and Sasuke started asking questions he had never known of a cousin or aunt named Hyou.

"Lady Tsunade, what happened to her? How could this cat have the same mark? I never knew of Hyou."

She felt a pang of pity. For the first time since he had gotten to her office she saw a lost child rather than a missing ninja. Sasuke was so desperate for anything to grasp on to in regards to his family. She smiled sadly, "I suppose you wouldn't you were young…when your clan was slaughtered. It is not a story for little ears."

Sasuke frowned at the reminder of his loss but he understood she was only explaining things to him and not doing it to intentionally hurt him.

Hyou was chuunin rank when she took a lover. The young man was not an Uchiha. He was her genin team mate. His name was Takahashi Shou. He was a popular young man in his day and had a similar problem to you in that girls flocked to him. He on the other hand had only had eyes for Hyou long before they were team mates. Hyou like all Uchihas were blessed with good looks."

"I think of it as a curse actually," Sasuke interrupted.

"Well fortunately you weren't cursed with charm," She retorted, "Anyway where was I? Oh Hyou, Hyou was quite the beauty but she was cold and hard so none of the boys dare approach her except Shou. He wasn't the brightest shinobi but he was brave and strong. He was a fighter and she was stealthy. He chased her all over the village, but she always evaded him. Then they were place in a team together with a Nara boy. I don't recall him he was rather quiet, but the team was one that had been called into question two genius ranked ninja paired with a ninja of average intelligence who happened to be a strong fighter, but they made it work.

Well they were stuck together and Hyou thought she would not survive to the chuunin exam with the idiot hanging odd of her. The cat helped some it seemed to have a jealous streak a mile ling when it came to Hyou. Poor Shou got the worst end of Leiko's claws more than once."

"Well?"

"What?"

"If they hated each other than how did they end up becoming lovers?"

"I was getting to it you brat. Now shut it! Okay I'll skip to that their first mission out of the village they were attacked by bandits and the idiot Shou took a sword through his ribs to save the cat. He said it was because he loved the cat's master that he had done it and Hyou couldn't help but have some feelings for him after that not that she let on for a long time."

"After they became Chuunin she admitted she returned his feelings and they planned to elope. The Uchiha clan would not stand for an outsider marrying one of their women even if they considered her a disgrace she still carried the Uchiha blood. She and Shou ran away and Hyou's father tracked them down. They were caught in the act of making love and Hyou's father tore her away from Shou wrapped her in a blanket and dragged her home kicking and screaming. Shou disappeared that night and there were many rumors the two most popular theories were that he ran away or that the Uchihas had him killed for defiling one of their own. Hyou ran away, she took Leiko and the clothes on her back and nothing else. She left her Hitai-ite and they were never able to track her down. She was presumed dead but no body was recovered so the clan chose to forget about the disgrace of the Uchiha clan."

"Then that old woman…could she have been Hyou?"

"I do not know that but it is highly possible. The cat is evidence of that." She let the cat go and it flicked its tail in the air and gave her a haughty look before jumping onto her Sasuke's lap.

"The cat is possessive it seems," Tsunade smirked.

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't amused.

Tsunade cleared her throat and straightened up, "Now for this scroll, you made a copy before can you make two perfect copies?" She asked.

"I can I memorized the seals with my sharingan." I don't understand how that could have caused this but whoever sealed it away must have been very powerful.

That or could a group have done it together?"

"I don't know."

"We need another brain or two," Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "We will call the Naras in the morning, but for now I think sleep is in order, especially for you, and a shower. You are rank…no offence."

"Hn," Sasuke frowned.

The woman took him to her home. She had a guest room and she trusted him enough to not watch him every second. She had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being, but Orochimaru on the other hand was going to pay dearly if it was the last thing she did…

* * *

"Chu!" Orochimaru sneezed as he and his faithful assistant Kabuto made ready to leave, "Someone's thinking of me." He sing-songed in a crazy voice and grinned evilly.

{Hope it was okay…the chapter but more specifically the useless back story.}


	11. Uchiha Troubles

_Something I wanted to say for some reason I want Tsunade to be a supportive parental figure for Sasuke (as much as she is for Naruto). Sasuke needed a mother he, and was let down by the village, as much as Naruto was, in his own way. Their system for dealing with orphaned children sucks considering the nature of their economic system was based on such a dangerous line of work. I am surprised there were not more orphans running around in Konoha's streets._

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 11: Uchiha Troubles_

Tsunade felt a soft pang in her gruff heart as she looked in on the sleeping Uchiha. He and Naruto were so alike that she could not help but feel protective of the young avenger. He was an adult in body but such a lost child. Her little brat Naruto was still as much a child. The lady was strong in will and physically, but her heart melted for the lost children of the village. Konoha's system for caring for orphaned boys and girls was very flawed. If you had no relatives you were a ward of the village. If you were not wanted by anyone you (as a child) were expected to care for yourself. Sure the village gave them stipends if they didn't have their own money, but she knew from her records. Naruto had been handed off so many times before he was out of diapers that he was given an apartment at the age of four. Sasuke had a foster family but he was unruly and ran away. It was found out that the family was stealing his inheritance bit by bit. Fortunately it was put to a stop, but the Uchiha Heir refused to be with another family. He had had a family until he was nine, and the foster family 'kept him for almost a year. After that he moved back to the Uchiha estate. That must have been hard on such a young boy.

This village was cruel in so many ways. It was a hard life. It is a hard life. Being a shinobi can be lonely. It is most definitely dangerous. More so now then ever.

Tsunade sent a pulse of green chakra into the teen's body and shook her head. Sasuke was right Orochimaru missed his opportunity with Sasuke. If his little med-stooge were worth his salt he would know that Sasuke was loosing his sight. His chakra points were damaged and if he did not get a surgery soon his ability to use his chakra might be permanently blocked. The last Uchiha may have been aware of this but Tsunade doubted it, or he might be reserving his chakra to rest his channels. She would have to see about it with Sakura, and Hinata's help. Hinata's eyes would be invaluable. Sakura's chakra control vital (as long as her personal feelings did not get in the way)

She sent healing Chakra into his body then left him to rest with a fuzzy lump laying protectively on his chest. Kaede cracked an eye open and yawned. She stretched and snuggled back into Sasuke's warm chest.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. Her little family was growing and a migraine came along with the newest additions. It was almost dawn when she finally laid her weary head down…

…Konohamaru and Naruto were walking on egg shells around each other. The younger was feeling incredibly angry at the Uchiha. Naruto was angry with both Sasuke and Ko. Naruto slept for two hours after they got home then he was up and showered and gone from the house by nine in the morning. He headed to a person whom he could ask advice and not worry about being judged or worried over or accused of being sans male reproductive organs…

…The man was smiling. It could be seen in his one visible eye but the rest of his face was hidden. His silver hair defied gravity as he trained against a look alike. He had sensed him coming just as he had sensed _him_ early that morning…

…Naruto entered the battle field announcing his presence, "Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi dispelled his clone and turned to face his former student, "Well if is isn't my most surprising former pupil.": Kakashi smirked under his mask. "What brings you here?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "As if you don't already know he's back."

"My, my aren't we temperamental, do you need to go borrow some tampons from Sakura little Naru?' Well for get not being ridiculed.

"The plague. It came from a scroll. Orochimaru ordered Sasuke to open it within fire country's borders. That is why people are dieing," Naruto spoke in a harsh whisper. This sobered the Jonin up quite a bit. Kakashi Grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and looked him over.

He frowned as he saw the pain Naruto could nit quite mask, "You were with Sasuke last night. I know I felt it. What did he do to you?" The was an edge in the older man's voice that Naruto could barely recognize as protectiveness. "Did he hurt you again?" Both Naruto and Kakashi knew that Sasuke may not be able to hurt him physically again but that was not the kind of hurt Kakashi was referring to.

"No, only knowing he did something so vile. Even though he didn't know what he was doing. He had to know what ever he released from that scroll might hurt innocent people. Now there are people dying everywhere, and Sasuke told us about something worse that is headed this way. Can you feel it? East of here it is barely noticeable but it's so dark and hungry. Kakashi-sensei…I'm terrified of what it is. Sasuke said there were corpses being manipulated by chakra, but no puppeteer controlling them. How is that possible?"

"Perhaps a very powerful puppeteer that can conduct his, or her, chakra from a great distance. I have never heard of chakra strings traveling more then a couple miles from the puppet master, but I imagine it is possible." Naruto nodded. He felt only slightly better but it was enough to help. He smiled, "Thank you for listening to me Sensei. It's hard…you know seeing him. I still care about him. It hurts so much."

"It will be fine Naruto," Kakashi patted his back in an unusual gesture of compassion. He wasn't one for hugging, but Naruto smiled. The gesture meant the world to him. He felt his burden lifting a little.

"Well, Now something else, We need to go see Hokage-sama this afternoon. We have to go find Pervy Sage. So he can see the scroll…

…Sasuke was copying the scroll and trying to ignore the terrible pain behind his eyes. Kaede slept in the chair next to his in the corner of the Hokage's office. She had had furniture brought in so the Uchiha could work while still being observed by her. Kaede was purring loudly.

He managed to recreate the scroll perfectly from memory in his elegant script he had made notations at the margin of the scroll and he handed it over to the cranky lady Hokage. She compared the two and nodded approval it looked identical apart from the copy being etched on pristine new white parchment and the original on well worn browning animal skin. The scroll seemed to be incredibly old, but had held up well. Tsunade wasn't an expert on historical facts but based on the language and terminology she would guess it was at least one hundred years old. She believed it was actually one hundred and thirty-nine years old because there was a terrible plague in rice country that spread out quickly killing over one hundred thousand people . It ended suddenly six months after it started and there were no relapses into the plague. The bodies of the dead were burned, or buried, and the sickness was forgotten except in a few medical tomes and rare history scrolls that survived from that time.

"Thank-you Sasuke," She looked down at him seeing the withering pain on his face she frowned, "Tell me have you noticed anything strange about your chakra? Or your eyes?"

"I don't have the plague," Sasuke protested. He blinked as his vision began to blur.

"I wasn't saying you were," She grumbled at him, "Do your eyes hurt." She made the demand of him he almost winced at her louts command. He nodded. Tsunade sent chakra into her hands and placed the soothing green light on the boy's temples. He immediately felt better. His sight cleared up. "Uchiha we need to talk about your health."

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted questioningly.

"You are aware that you are going blind?" Tsunade just threw it out there for him. His mouth set in a grim line and he gave one curt nod to affirm her suspicion.

"Were you aware that your chakra points are shutting down. If you don't get the proper treatment soon you will no longer have access to your chakra." Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly. He didn't shake his head or give any indication that he had heard her except to star at her.

"We can give you the proper treatment but you will not be able to use your chakra for at least three months of you are going to corrupt your chakra channels to the point of no return." Sasuke stood slowly. He was upset of course, but Tsunade didn't expect him to round on her. He did, but he didn't attack. He only asked, "When can we do it?"

"Tomorrow if I can get my two best students to help," Sasuke nodded and walked away from her and to the window. He frowned. It was only his cruel upbringing that had prevented him from shedding tears at that moment. He felt something brush his leg and he reached down instinctually and picked up the cat. She pawed at his face gently and meowed at him, almost is if she were saying, "Don't you worry Sasuke I'm here for you."


	12. Pink Haired Hangnail

_I do not own Naruto_

_! ! ! Thanks to DeliberateEffort for her review pointing out the glaring mistake I made :) I had taken a long break in my story and had Neji engaged to hanabi in the beginning then to Hinata later because I forgot lol...anyway I think I fixed it now. Hinata is not two timing Shino and Neji is not a poligamist lol. Thanks for reading my stuff._

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 12: Pink Haired Hangnail_

* * *

Hinata and Sakura Sat quietly outside the Hokage's office. Hinata hated to say she disliked anybody, but Sakura treated Naruto so badly. Even now when they seemed like they were on good terms. She was no fool. She saw that the girl had improved and she also knew she had no chance with the orange clad shinobi. Even if she were free, she had no chance to gain his love. She had his friendship which was all she would ever have.

Naruto had professed his love for Sakura and perhaps he had truly believed he loved her, but His passion belonged to the traitor Uchiha and she knew he would never love any other. Hinata only counted herself lucky to be his friend. She had Shino. Something she realized not too long ago was that her her cousin pined for the same person as her. She was in her own love triangle much like Sakura and Naruto. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Oh-oh. It was nothing Sakura," Hinata blushed slightly. Sakura nodded and quiet resumed.

The office door opened and Shizune poked her head out, "Please come in girls."

Sakura and Hinata stood and followed Shizune into Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsuna…" Sakura's speech was cut off as her jaw hung loose. Her eyes widened at the sight of a very grouchy looking former avenger standing by the windos with a cat in his arms. He was facing away. Sakura's inner voice screamed for joy, while her rational side said this could not possibly be Sasuke. She closed her mouth only to open it with a one word question, "Sasuke?"

Said Uchiha turned and grunted, "Hn."

Sakura's body moved before she could think. Her speed almost shocked Sasuke. She was in his face, "Sasuke! Oh my god! You're back!" She nearly screamed causing the other ladies in the room to flinch in pain. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and the cat gave a warning growl. Sakura reached to touch the Uchiha's arm only to be scratched by a very angry Kaede. Unlike the humans she could tell her human was upset and did not want to be touched by this girl. Kaede would protect her territory, and **her** human. Sakura snatched her hand back and stepped away a bit. The cat meowed innocently and began to purr loudly.

"Sakura please sit," Tsunade asked in an unusually soft tone. Sakura obeyed using her own chakra to instantly heal the bleeding scratches on her hand. The Lady Hokage then looked around the room, "Please take a seat everybody."

Sasuke sat at his desk and let the cat jump out of his arms. Kaede went around the room inspecting the humans. Hinata felt soft fur rubbing her leg. She reached down to pet the cat. Kaede growled but allowed it. Soon though the growl turned to a purr. This human did not intend to harm Sasuke. The cat sniffed at the one from before. This one was confusing. She seemed to want to help Sasuke but also wanted something more from him. She made Kaede's human uncomfortable. Well Kaede flicked her tail at the girl and ignored her. That was the best she could do. The older human was more tolerable but she stank of sake and was far to keyed up to be trusted, but Sasuke was much more comfortable around that one so she would be tolerated by the cat until she showed any signs that she intended to harm what belonged to Kaede.

Shizune stood on the right side of Tsunade's desk. She glanced at the Uchiha briefly with a worried expression. She had already been filled in on the most important information. Sasuke was losing his sight and in danger of losing his chakra control. Upon a thorough examination of the Uchiha's person it was learned that he had macular degeneration from using his bloodline trait over the years. The damage could not be reversed but perhaps it could be halted and if he never used the jutsu again his eyesight could be saved. He needed glasses however. His chakra channels were damaged due to prolonged illness and over taxation. Tsunade also suspected that the boy had been experimented on while in the clutches of her former team mate.

"Ladies I called you here today to discuss matters of the utmost secrecy," The Hokage began, "Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the village as you can see. He is currently under house arrest and in my custody."

"W-Why is Sasuke under arrest?" Sakura asked worriedly, "We were trying to bring him back to live here and…and be a proper shinobi again!"

"This was something even Naruto knew would happen. How could we possibly trust him," Tsunade spoke in almost harsh toned. She sensed the boy's chakra tense, "The council would not simply allow him to waltz into the village and resume his life. He is with me because I believe he has truly returned and has no intention to cause any harm to the village. Still I worry what his intentions are toward his former team." She eyed the young man carefully.

Sakura blushed assuming Tsunade was speaking of her rather then her orange loving friend. Her line of thinking being. Why would Sasuke do anything toward Naruto, aside from insulting him.

"Oh no Lady Tsunade. Sasuke's advances, of friendship…or otherwise, are surely welcomed ones," She leered at the only male in the room.

Sasuke's skin crawled. He most certainly had no intentions of making any kind of advance toward her. When would she learn he did not like her. He never would. He tolerated her because I had to. He may have cared for her as a friend but that was a life time ago and he held no feelings toward her.

"Well I do not think he has intentions of forcing himself on _**you**_ Sakura," Tsunade clarified, "Now quiet down and listen please."

"S-sorry Tsunade," Saukra shut up blushing slightly.

"I asked the two of you here as you are both accomplished med-nins. I will need your assistance. Sakura your chakra control would be invaluable." The girl puffed up, "But perhaps more important will be Your eyes Hinata." Hinata blushed. The cat settled in her lap and was purring as she stroked it. "Firstly before we begin discussing this mission I want to make it clear that none of this is to leave this room or the operating room."

"Um…L-Lady Hokage. W-why is S-Sasuke here?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Uchiha Sasuke is our Patient. He is losing his sight and his chakra channels are damaged. The surgery for both requires precision and finesse that both of you possess," Tsunade stated bluntly as if these facts were well known (which they likely were).

Sasuke was surprised. He never realized that Sakura could become something more then a person on the sidelines of battle. Now the great Sanin Tsunade was complementing her on her skills. Sasuke had to admit that he was impressed.

"Now the details will be included in these files," Shizune spoke up as she stepped in between the girls and the desk and handed each a dossier, "Study these files please and report back here tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp."

"Yes Miss Shizune," Both girls chimed in.

"This is considered an A ranked mission girls, and those folders are for your eyes only once you have finished with them I want them returned to me personally," Tsunade ordered, "You can both go now."

"Yes Lady Hokage," Both cirls stood with a folder each in hand and bowed before leaving.

Once they were gone Tsunade let out a sigh and then chuckled, "Well that didn't go as badly as I expected. I almost thought the girl was going to glomp you."

Sasuke nodded, "Hn."

"We need to work on your vocabulary young man," She frowned briefly before bursting into hearty laughter that sounded so nice and friendly Sasuke almost wanted to join. It reminded him of Naruto…

* * *

…Sakura sat with a bowl of ramen in front of her with her nose in the folder. She frowned, "This isn't good. No this is really, really very bad."

"What troubles have befallen the ever vibrant and lovely Sakura?" Sakura jumped in surprise. She should have known this was not to place to look at the documents but she couldn't wait. Rock Lee sat next to the girl his normally happy features turned in concern toward Sakura. He noticed file and frowned, "Macular Degeneration? Are you studying medical terminology for The Lady Hokage?"

"Y-yes," She grabbed the file and tucked it into her satchel, "Nothing to concern yourself with Lee."

"Oh, ok Sakura!" Lee nodded and laughed, "Well anyway, may I buy you lunch?"

"I already bought it, see," She pointed to her untouched ramen.

Lee nodded dumbly, "Well may I sit with you and eat my own?"

"Whatever you want," Sakura said absently secretly thanking her lucky stars Lee was as much a moron as Naruto...

…Hinata had gone straight home and closed her door. She knew no prying eyes would peek into her room it was an unspoken rule with the Hyuuga that byakugan not be used inside the compound unless for training. Otherwise there would be no need for modesty amongst the family. Hinata was most certainly modest.

She opened the files and studied them. A soft knocking came from her door. Hinata closed the file and spoke up, "Come in."

Her cousin entered. She offered him a caring smile, "Good Afternoon Neji. What brings you all the way out here? I hope you are well...and the family?"

"I am fine. Uncle and Hanabi are fine as well. I was rather concerned about you. I heard that you were called to the Hokage's office this morning," Neji frowned. Hinata wished so much for him to smile he was really a good man and handsome, but so gruff and sharp like her father.

"Yes," Hinata blushed, "I have been assigned and A ranked Mission with Sakura."

Neji clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. Hinata flinched. "What do you mean?" The man barked out, "Is she not aware that you and I are to be married in a fortnight?"

"I-It w-won't t-take th-th-that l-long," Hinata struggled to speak as her heart raced. Damn she hated this. Why was she so weak.

"What if you are hurt or killed?" He growled. He snapped his jaw closed and was about to turn around.

"I wont be leaving the village, Neji. It is ranked for secrecy and the danger is not to myself or to Sakura. It is on someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't say dear cousin. It is part of the mission that I keep quiet," She forced herself to stand tall still not reaching eye level with the man.

He turned and left with no further words. Hinata sighed and fell onto her bed. Was talking to that man always going to leave her feeling tired and despondent?

{More Soon}


	13. Something Terribly Dark About The Sky

_I do not Own Naruto_

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 13: Something Terribly Dark about the Sky_

Naruto and Kakashi were allowed in to see the Hokage, despite the long lines out side of her office door. There were many complaints made but one look from the ANBU guards shut their mouths.

Kakashi and Naruto walked in. Kakashi acknowledged Sasuke with a brief nod before sitting down. Naruto ignored Sasuke and sat down. Sasuke kept his stoic expression but inside his heart ached. The only good thing in his life had been Naruto, and he ruined their relationship. He could not even share a plutonic relationship with him now.

Kaede sensed the hurt her human felt. She knew it had to do with the one he wanted to mate. She jumped out of his lap to investigate. She sniffed at the new human. The man smelled of dogs. He was also very hard to read but she sensed no harmful intent toward her master. She ignored him for the moment and turned to the one from before the one her human wanted. He smelled of the fields and wild things Kaede liked his smell very much. Her master's scent was nice too but this one's scent reminded her of hunting in the fields, back before everything turned so wrong and her other human got sick and became a monster.

She jumped into his lap purring. She wanted to charm the boy. She sensed in him sadness and mistrust directed toward her human. She was confused, and there was fear there to. Not all of it was for him; some of it was for the dark thing they had run from in the forest. That thing was still coming. Kaede was scared of it to but her job was to protect and comfort her human and she was going to do just that.

Part of protecting and comforting her human was to get this human on her good side. Naruto smiled down at the cat. She looked up at him cutely and gave a soft mewl.

"I think the kitty likes you Naruto," Kakashi remarked.

"Hi there little kitty what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Kaede," Sasuke answered quietly. Naruto bristled at the sound of his voice a bit, just a bit. Kaede distracted him by reaching up and tapping his nose with her paw. Naruto's focus turned back to her.

"You are a smart little cat, I bet," He smiled and stroked her soft fur. Kaede settled down and enjoyed the attention to her fur and her ears. Yes right there behind her ears, she liked that. Her head leaned into his touch.

"Well if you are all settled down," Tsunade spoke up, "Lets get down to business."

"Right Granny," Naruto looked to her while still scratching the cat's head.

"Don't call me that Brat," Tsunade growled.

"May I ask what we are doing here? Naruto did skim over the details with me but I still have no idea what you are talking about," Kakashi scratched his head much like Naruto might have done, "What about this old scroll Naruto mentioned."

"Ah," Tsunade picked the scroll up gingerly and held it out.

Kakashi took it and unrolled it. He lifted his hitai-ite and memorized the scroll with his sharningan eye. He handed it back to her, "That is strange Lady Tsunade. I did not understand all of it but that scroll…"

"Yes that scroll is very old and has a very powerful jutsu, one that Uchiha Sasuke broke," Tsunade spoke quietly. Naruto briefly glanced at Sasuke. Then he looked down to the cat. Kaede rolled in his lap on her back and began to gently bat at his fingers trying to distract him from his anger.

"I can't apologize enough. If I had listened to my conscious I would have spared us all," His voice was calm and low. Naruto had always liked his voice. It had always done something to him. Something when he was younger it made him want to fight. When he was older something that made him want to kiss the stuck up Uchiha. His tone was unemotional and calm, but Naruto could hear sincerity ringing through it. His heart ached. He cleared his throat.

"Well Granny," Naruto looked at the old lady, "Do we have your approval? For the mission? I can gather a few good Nins and we would be gone for three days tops. If we can't find pervy sage by the second day out we will turn back to defend as best as we can. Sai could stay out longer with his ink bird, just in case. He can fly a lot faster then we could run so he might still beat us back to the village."

The woman gave a quick nod, "Do it kid but you better be careful."

* * *

Sai frowned he had the afternoon off and was planning to paint but when he looked out his window he saw it. The sky was turning a dark purple in the east but the skies seemed calm and if he checked to forecast for the weather is was supposed to be clear skies. He went anyway. He would paint this dark thing.

Once in the woods he settled down eyes trained on the darkness approaching from the east. A small branch snapped behind Sai, but he was already aware of the presence. "So have you raped dickless yet?"

"Don't call him that!" Konohamaru growled. He was still jealous of Sai for being on Naruto's Team and looking too much like the bastard Uchiha.

"What are you here for," Sai asked calmly as he applied an ink laden brush to his scroll.

"We are summoned to the Hokage's office for a mission," Konohamaru explained barely holding on to his temper.

"Would it have anything to do with that?" Sai indicated the sky.

"What?" Konohamaru barked out before he looked, "What the hell is that?"

"Nothing we want coming to Konoha," Sai stood rinsing his brushes in the jar of water he had carried with him. He began packing up and stowed his painting supplies in a storage scroll.

"Let's go," Konohamaru did not wait for Sai. The less time he spent with the weird bastard the better.

* * *

Neji was watching his cousin. He...well he did not know what to think about her. He grew worried when she was assigned a mission, jealous when her team mates became too close to her. He had thought he was in love with Uzumaki Naruto. He, Naruto, Had managed to reach him. Out of all people in this village he identified with an idiot who wears orange. Neji felt attracted to and even longed for the boy. Naruto was now someone Neji could be proud to call a comrade.

Hinata was improving not just in the ways of the ninja, but in looks. Neji had to admit to himself that he was becoming physically attracted toward her. This was not only strange but dangerous. Hinata was to marry someone else and he was bethrothed to Hanabai. Now the younger girl was just as pretty as Hinata but she was harder and sterner. They were to be married very soon. However he was confused. What was the matter with him? He was attracted to Naruto. He had fought against that in the beginning and when he finally accepted that he was gay he found that Naruto would never return his feelings. Then he learned that fate, and his uncle, were against him also. Haishi had chosen Neji to marry Hanabai and he was growing more and more attached to the elder of the two sisters.

He was angry at himself, for being fickle, and for being unsure of himself. He took it out on Hinata then he felt guilt weighing his heart down. Despite all he had done to her in the past her she forgave him, she said she did love him. He knew she had once given her heart away to the same person he had but she was willing to reclaim it. If only she could have loved him. But now that he realized what a treasure he was mocking and degrading. It was too late. He had wanted to see her suffer and die in the chuunin exams. He felt sick. He nearly succeeded and the worst part of it all was the scolding she had gotten from her father for being weak. No ill word had been spoken to Neji who had grievously injured her. He at the time was smug and looked down on her for her failures. Now he sees that he was the one who failed. He knew his father died to protect Haishi and Hinata. He resented his whole family for it. But really though he was fatherless Hinata was in a much worse situation. His uncle was cruel and ruthless. He saw Hinata as a waste of space until only a few years back. When she almost died again. She stood up to the most powerful shinobi in the Akatsuki. She failed to stop him but she was braver then most.

Haishi was still no doting father but Hinata earned his respect. She had Neji's grudging respect back after he had been beaten by Naruto. Later the grudge faded. Then something more began to take its place in his heart. He loved Naruto but his body ached for his cousin. He felt disgusted with himself, but he could never get the sight or her lying in her own blood out of his mind. It was when she finally could no longer stand that he realized she was a beautiful girl. He had hated her for it then. He now dreaded the thought of the bug-nin taking her and spoiling her purity. His revelry was interrupted by one of his peers.

"Looking forward to married life?" The lazy voice drawled out, "If I were you I'd hide in the forbidden forest before I would even think of getting married. Having a wife is such a drag. My father must have been crazy to marry mom, but then again I would not have been born. Oh well."

"What brings you here Shikamaru?" Neji looked up to see the lazy genius was actually smirking at him.

"We have a mission. We've been called to the Hokage's office," Shikamaru turned and began to walk away. Neji rose and followed him.

Neji and Shikamaru were joined by Lee and Tenten. "Are we all going on the same mission?" Tenten asked.

"I think it is a two team mission," Shikamaru explained, "Just wait until we get to the Hokage's office."

The group followed Shikamaru. Every one of them stopped when a dark power pulsed in the east. Something ominous and powerful was east of them. They continued their trek to the Hokage tower in silence.


	14. Find Ero Sannin

_I do not own Naruto_

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 14: Find Ero Sannin_

Shock and silence met the Hokage, her assistant, and the Uchiha when the group of Ninja entered Tsunade's office. The quiet calm voice of Hyuuga Neji rang out over the silence, "So you have returned?" Neji felt enraged at the man who had hurt Naruto, and despite his own confusion on his feelings he would not doubt that he hated Uchiha Sasuke. He was jealous that someone so important to him would give up their own life for someone so undeserving…and Naruto _had_ in a way given up his life. He put everything else in his life on hold and ran after the ungrateful Uchiha.

"Hey guys," Naruto stood and turned to greet the five who had just entered. Naruto smiled and was greeted with smiles in return, from TenTen, Lee, and Sai; Neji nodded and; Konohamaru grumbled looking over Naruto's shoulder at Sasuke. The stoic Uchiha was glaring right back at him. Naruto cleared his throat and ignored the heated staring contest between Konohamaru and Sasuke. "Guys we have an important mission. There is a lot to explain and um…well Sasuke is back. For good," Naruto paused and added a quiet, "I think."

"Well you lot of brats we haven't much time," Tsunade interrupted.

"I'm not a brat," Kakashi whined.

"Shut up," Tsunade chided, "You are the biggest brat of all. Now listen. We have a search and retrieve mission. It is very important that you are back here in three days time with or without completing your mission. I'll explain as much as I can. While you are away, we will be preparing the village defenses."

"Are we expecting an attack?" Tenten asked with a worried tone.

"As of now we are not entirely certain what to expect we have only the knowledge Uchiha Sasuke brought to us. He has defected from Otogakure."

"All due respect to you Lady Hokage," Neji paused and looked away from the busty blond over to Sasuke, "How can you be certain he is telling you the truth?" It did not go unnoticed when he activated his byakugan.

"I am," Sasuke said quietly no longer glaring at Konohamaru, but looking at Naruto sadly, "I am the one who caused the plague. I am responsible for hundreds of deaths and something more sinister then perhaps even Orochimaru."

"Murderer," TenTen gasped as she wiped tears from her eyes, "All those people. We have been burning the dead. How can you be so callous?"

The room was silent and tense. Tsunade broke that silence, "We will fill you in on what you need to know and worry about where the responsibility lies after. For now Uchiha is in my custody. Unless you want to see more unnecessary deaths then you must complete your mission."

"Y-yes Lady Hokage," TenTen blinked away her tears and hardened her expression.

"Yes Lady Hokage," the others in the room chimed in after her. Tsunade filled them in on the facts and then they were set to leave from the north gate. They dispersed from the office leaving the Hokage, her assistant, the Uchiha, a pig and a cat. Tsunade collapsed in her chair.

"Oh, I need a drink," She complained, but then she sat up, "Ha, well we can't always have what we want. I have work to do."

* * *

Kabuto followed Orochimaru as they blazed a path through the deadened fields of Fire country. He dare not speak because his master seemed to be in a foul mood. There was something terribly powerful between them and Konohagakure and he was dreading confronting whatever it was, besides the fact the latest lab results on Orochimaru showed a rapid deterioration of his cells. It was too early for his body to begin breaking down but that was what the tests said and Kabuto had run them 3 times.

Orochimaru on the other hand had a smirk on his face. He sensed his assistant's dread and almost laughed. Kabuto was a fine medical shinobi but he had no back bone. He would always be second to somebody. Though Orochimaru damn well wasn't going to allow the little piss-ant out live him. They moved quickly ignoring the pockets of undead and the charred corpses they passed. They would overtake the dark entity in less then a day at the rate they were moving. Depending on the situation they would fight it or go around. Whichever proved to be the better faster option.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed out.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto's head snapped up to his lord.

"We are approaching a group of plague victims who seem more animated the usual," Orochimaru pointed toward a small thicket. There was nothing in sight, but both men could sense the abnormal chakra and there was a lot of it. Subtle if you were not a well trained nin probably undetectable, but it was there and Kabuto wondered if He and his master were going to go around.

A flash of silver and a dark blur told him what he needed to know. He sent chakra to his finger tips to create chakra blades, "Lord Orochimaru! These aren't like the others."

"No these are strange, and powerful," Orochimaru summoned his snakes to seek out his enemies. He drew his sword and spun on his heel he caught the thing in its midsection and cut through it cleanly. The deformed looking Ninja with rotten flesh was still moving and reaching for shuriken in its weapon pouch. Orochimaru set his snakes on it, and they devoured the thing. There were more surrounding them-dozens, no more, fifty or sixty. There were some familiar faces in there missing-nins and fallen nins from Konoha. A tall figure in the center drew it's sword it lurched forward with surprising speed and bared it's sword on the Snake-sannin. The familiar black and red cloak was tattered and dirty. The smell of rotten fish was over whelming and the skin was blue mottled with green. Orochimaru felt his chakra being tapped by the sword. His snakes attacked and bound the former Akatsuki member he knew to be called Kisame. He had been pretty certain that one traveled with the other Uchiha. The one who was too powerful for Orochimaru to control. He wondered if Itachi had fallen to the cursed plague and become one of the damned.

His assistant's blood curdling screaming drew him away from the struggling Kisame. The man was frozen and two mindless creatures were ripping the flesh from his arms, but that was not Orochimaru's concern the Blazing red eyes in the sunken sockets. The once long silky black hair was matted and greasy. The skin was ashen, but the scars on his cheeks were still there. "Uchiha Itachi," Orochimaru mouthed quietly. A roar broke out and a ripping sound as behind him Kisame tore through the large snakes sending their flesh flying through the air. Bits of Snake hit the men and undead ones. Kabuto was still screaming as the monsters forced his ridged body to the ground and began to tear into his stomach spilling his internal organs. There was a feeding frenzy and they beings rushed past Orochimaru, but Itachi and Kisame closed in on the snake.

"Tell me Orochimaru," A rasping his came from Itachi's walking corpse, "Were you planning to destroy everything? You are a fool to think this will stay within Fire Country's borders."

"You speak," the sannin said his interest was peeked, "How have you retained your intelligence when these others-"

"Are mere animals feeding off anything that is not tainted with the plague? I used my sharningan. I have trapped Kisame and my minds in these rotten forms. We have unfinished business. Perhaps I should let you go you are not on our agenda." Orochimaru almost looked relieved. He was not as skilled at hiding his emotions as Itachi. Itachi then smirked, "Or perhaps not. We hunger for flesh and even your sorry form will sate us for a while." Itachi and Kisame charged the sannin. Their features more animal then human now ad their mouths opened to reveal rotting gums and the remnants of blood and puss from their recent illness and death.

* * *

Naruto paced the dirt pathways waiting for everyone to arrive. Kakashi poofed in, "Glad to see you on time for once Kaka-sensei."

"I'm hurt Naruto," Kakashi wiped an imaginary tear away from his uncovered eye, "To think you did not have faith in your old sensei."

"Yeah, sure sensei," Naruto chuckled quietly.

"Oi! I'm here too!" Tenten ran up carrying her gear on her back.

"Hi Tenten-chan," Naruto smiled and waved, "And Neji, and Lee!"

"Yosh!" Lee shouted as he raced past his team mates and jogged in place next to Naruto, "I am ready for our youthful mission in face of a dark enemy, we must find Jiraiya-sannin and quickly!" He pumped his fist in the air. Neji and Tenten stopped Just by the gate.

"Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru ran up to him. He took Naruto's hands, "Remember I'm here for you." He brought his hand up to Naruto's cheek and caressed it gently. Naruto blushed and pushed his hand away. He was having second thoughts about being on a team with Konohamaru. Neji's team would be good at tracking and already were familiar with each other's styles. They were fast and efficient and he didn't want to mess with that. Their Sensei was upset when he learned he was not going, even though his eternal rival was, but was filled in that there was need for as many of their strong jonins to stay in the village. He had wished his former team luck and gave the good guy pose shouting about their youthfulness.

Sai was the last to appear. This had surprised Naruto, but Sai turned and smiled at his friend and teammate, "I have these for everybody, if you need them. The seal will be released with a drop of your blood. They will obey only the one who blood is on the scroll do be careful with them. He passed scrolls out to everybody.

"What are they?" TenTen asked.

"Ink Demons," Sai smiled as he handed her the scroll, "they are quite formidable. They can be called back by their master once their job is done, and brought back out. As long as they are not destroyed they will fight until they defeat their enemies."

"Thank you," TenTen, Lee, Kakashi, and Naruto bowed to the man. Neji grunted and Konohamaru refused the scroll, "I Don't need it."

"Fine," Sai said unemotionally.

Naruto tried to pretend that Konohamaru wasn't giving off major jealousy vibes and spoke, "Ok guys we need to head out. Our group with head toward Jiraiya-sensei's destination and you head toward Hot spring territory." He indicated Neji's team."

"Sai took two scrolls out of his pocket, I had almost forgot. Here are ink birds that can carry news. They work the same as the demons, only they are not for battle." he gave one to Neji and one to Naruto.

"Right lets go!" Naruto shouted. Sai nodded and released his giant ink bird and climbed on. He was off in the distance and only a speck before the other teams could leave the village.


	15. Running Out of Time

_I do not own Naruto, I don't earn money to write this story. _Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

_Zombie Love_

_Chapter 15: Running Out of Time_

* * *

Orochimaru was quite surprised that the two undead nins were keeping him on his toes, not just that but He was starting to tire. Kisame was draining him of his chakra and Itachi was using his incredible speed to make strikes as the Snake-nin was distracted. Orochimaru cursed out loud.

He transformed into his true form but killing two such highly skilled ninja would have been difficult. Considering that they were already dead his venom had no effect on them. They did not tire or slow down. In the end He chose to flee. He summoned Manda as a distraction and slithered away.

Kisame was about to give chase but Itachi stopped him, "Never mind him, we have more important matters to attend to." Itachi looked east. He could sense a chakra signature, a group of them and the strongest one was the very mission target that had lead them to roam the fire country. Kisame nodded and the two of them headed toward their target.

* * *

Shikamaru was still standing in the corner when the others left. He was curious as to why he was called if not to go on the mission.

"Shikamaru please come here," The Hokage beckoned. He sighed and shuffled over lazily and took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs. She thrust an ancient looking scroll in his face. He took it unrolling it. Scanning over the document his eyes briefly widened.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I have seen this before," Shikamaru said in uncharacteristic excitement.

"Where?" Tsunade jumped from ner chair slamming her hands down on her desk too hard, it groaned in protest.

"The Library," Shikamaru didn't look up but continued to study the scroll.

"Really?" Tsunade asked incredulous. Sasuke watched the banter seemingly passive but actually he was enjoying himself. It was nice. It was nothing like Otogakure; where fear ruled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Yes really. Shall I fetch it Lady Hokage." He was being sarcastic.

Tsunade smiled, "Yes Thank you."

"What a drag," He sighed. Then quickly he formed hand signs and poofed out of the office.

Sasuke chuckled quietly, "He hasn't changed."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke almost not believing her own ears. The boy almost sounded content. She smiled. What she knew of Sasuke's past, not just the tragedy, but his horrendous upbringing…He has little reason to smile. The smile faded though quickly.

Kaede growled and jumped out of his arms. Sasuke fell to his knees screaming and grabbing at his neck. Tsunade rushed to his side and with much force she pried his hand away from his neck. The curse mark was activated for some reason. Sasuke was not screaming any longer but he grit his teeth in agony and his eyes were screwed up tight.

"I'll try sending some chakra into the seal Sasuke," She explained what she was doing so he would not be startled and lash out blindly. She sent her healing energies into the seal. Soon enough the markings reverted to a dormant state and Sasuke's body went from rigid to relaxed. He slumped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Nothing had ever come this close to shocking the Snake-sanin but shocked he was. It was a huge mass, the stench was horrendous. The thing was moving at a snails pace and the Sanin stood watching as it consumed the forest. Felling trees and gliding over them. It pulsed with raw power and a deep dark evil that left its mark in the blighted landscape it left behind.

"This is what was unleashed,' He smirked coming out of his shock quickly. He was not worried because he had the scroll, "It reminds me of Tsunade's snail."

The thing gurgled and seemed to turn. Orochimaru took a defensive stance. With speed that the man was not expecting tentacle like features shot out at him. His summon launched itself at the thing hissing and spitting venom. The tentacles grasped the huge snake drawing it into the mass of seemingly rotten flesh.

Orochimaru jumped back as his summon was being eaten alive. The snake struggled but was engulfed. The monstrosity consumed the giant serpent then sent more tentacles out after the man. He slashed at them but more came out, and more until he was engulfed. He struggled transformed once again and attempted to escape the thing's mindless maw. It was a futile effort. He sunk into the things body feeling his clothing burning away then his skin was set on fire. He opened his mouth to scream only to have the things flesh invade his body. He was drowning on the things viscous putty like flesh. Then Orochimaru was seen no more. The monster turned back to the path and continued its slow trek toward the buzzing energies that were calling it.

* * *

"Shizune!" The Hokage called as she used her immense strength the gather the man up off the floor and rest him in a chair. Kaede jumped into his lap purring and rubbing her body against his lax form.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" She walked into the room carrying in a stack of paper work. She looked up and gasped. Quickly she set the papers on Tsunade's desk. And rushed over, "What happened?"

"He's fainted," She looked up, "His cursed seal was activated and then went dormant again. I'm afraid this may have endangered his chakra channels." Tsunade began scanning his body.

"We need to get him to the hospital now. I want an ANBU team to secure an operating room and Only I have say on who goes in and who can come out," The lady hoisted the boy over her shoulder and stood, "Send Sakura and Hinata to the hospital. We are going to have to operate now."

Shizune nodded, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Naruto was leading the group Konohamaru was directly behind him enjoying the view a bit too much. Kakashi was suppressing the giggles he felt were about to erupt, _'This is better then Icha Icha.'_

He didn't fault the boy He had his weakness too. A good romance novel with steamy love scenes, or a certain brunette school teacher sit a cute scar across the ridge of his nose, and a tight little ass. Kakashi's hand went to his mask to check for blood on instinct as he changed his train of thought.

They had made it quite far when Kakashi suggested they should rest, "Naruto I think we had better stop for a while we have covered a lot of ground."

"Awe, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined in his childish way, "You probably just want to read your book." Well it was true but They were getting tired and is was only the early afternoon.

"Not that that idea isn't appealing to me," The grin could be heard in Kakashi's voice, "But we need to pace ourselves. We may have a battle to fight when we return."

Naruto skidded to a halt and Konohamaru stopped at a more reasonable pace having to run around the boy of his dreams. Kakashi immediately found a comfortable spot in the grass and pulled the book out. Naruto fell back and spread his arms and legs out. Ko turned to see this sight and could only think how beautiful Naruto looked. He sat down across from Kakashi and stared at the blond.

Naruto leaned up on his elbows and looked between his teammates, "Only for a little while."

"Right," Kakashi and Konohamaru both agreed.

* * *

Itachi looked over his shoulder briefly. It was getting harder to control his body he had to hurry. He spoke to Kisame, "They have stopped moving, we need to catch up to them quickly." He got a grunt to the affirmative from his partner. They quickened their pace as they continued to head east.

* * *

{to be continued}


	16. Disaster Arises

I do not own Naruto, I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Zombie Love

Chapter 16: Disaster Arises

* * *

It wasn't long before Naruto was up and ready to move again, Come on guys! We need to get a move on!" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Konohamaru stood up and looked to Kakashi. The man rolled his visible eye and then snapped his book shut. He pocketed it and they headed off toward Hot Spring territory.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura met up at the hospital. They each had their folders in hand and worried expressions on their faces. They were preceded by a masked ANBU and followed by one as well. It seemed that Tsunade had stepped up security. Sakura sneezed into her bent elbow. She gave an apologetic look to Hinata as they were lead to the prep room. There antiseptic soap, scrubs and a nervous Shizune were waiting.

"What's happened?' Sakura asked in a demanding tone, why was Sasuke's operation moved up?" There was a tremor in her voice but she stood strong.

Shizune began to explain the situation to both girls being sure to include Hinata in the talk. "There seems to be a complication. The curse seal was activated. A large amount of chakra was forced through his chakra channels the damage was great and we aren't just fighting to save his chakra channels now. He could die from over exposure to the chakra build up. There is a chance he may not fully recover and he will never be able to use his sharingan again without causing total loss of his sight," She sighed heavily.

"S-so, H-he's not going to recover fully," Sakura was surprised at her own voice. No she was strong she would be strong for Sasuke. Hinata was the one surprisingly who snapped at her, "Don't talk like that." The pink haired girl flinched. Hinata was not even looking at her she had donned her scrubs and was washing her hands with the disinfectant. She continued, "We have to be strong for him, for N-Naruto too." The only sign of weakness was shown in Naruto's name as she spoke.

Hinata was about to Back through the door to the operating room. Sakura nodded and grabbing her scrubs she followed Hinata's example.

* * *

Fingers worked the soil. It was so painful, everything. Everything made her want to scream. Her baby was screaming. It was so dark, so frightening. She was so very hungry.

* * *

There was a pulse of energy coming from the great forest that hid the leaf village. Something purely evil was calling out. The ill felt it the most. Those infected but not yet gone cried in agony. Those still healthy felt a pain shoot through their heads. The shinobi responsible for burning the dead were brought to their knees as wave after wave of nausea hit them all. Something now felt very different and very wrong. Chakra almost like static or white noise filled the air. It was as if nature had grown angry and was sending its energy to avenge itself on mankind.

* * *

In the corner a ball of white fur purred. Tsunade was not able to separate Kaede from her master. But the cat stayed in the corner emitting a low purr. Tsunade was pouring chakra into Sasuke's body as Hinata monitored. Sakura was acting as her back up.

Kaede bristled and her purr turned into a high pitched growl but she didn't move. Two golden eyes stared at the prone young man. Then a pulse of strange chakra jolted the women. Sasuke seemed unaffected but that was likely due to the induced coma Tsunade had put him in to operate. The energy brought activity to a stop in the hospital, but two of the three kunoichi did not stop despite the pain. Sakura, however, grew deathly pale. She felt horrible. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Tsunade didn't miss a beat there was no time to deal with her student and Sakura's limp body was in the way.

"Shizune!" She barked. The woman came in and blanched at the sight of Sakura laying on the floor. She gathered her strength and lifted the girl onto her shoulder and dragged her out of the operating room. Returning shortly after she had deposited the girl on a gurney and handed her care over to one of the nurses, one that was not panicking. She returned in less than five minutes, in scrubs with sterilized hands ready to assist where ever she was needed.

* * *

Sai had made very good time. He landed as a view of the first lower lying hot springs appeared. He let his chakra out like a beacon hoping the famous ninja would come to him still he searched. If Naruto was correct he would be somewhere not far from this place. Sai followed a sign that promised an inn. He was hopeful that the man might be staying there especially if they had onsen to spy on. The steam felt a little stifling and he worried about his ink running so he stowed his scrolls and decided to run the rest of the way.

He found the small inn and smiled his creepy fake smile as he approached. He did not feel the man's presence but he was a legendary sannin, he could easily hide in plain sight. "Right," Sai nodded and spoke softly to himself. He walked up to the small tavern like building and entered.

"May I help you young man?" An elderly woman smiled at him he returned it with his fake one. She faltered for just a second, but managed to recover. She recognized the headband and almost smirked.

"Let me guess you're looking for that rascal Jiraiya?" She asked with almost a chuckle. Sai looked confused but relieved at the same time. She guessed correctly that he wanted to know how she knew, "The headband…tipped me off. You missed him not by a few hours. He was headed home. He said he felt something was wrong. I honestly like the man but he does drive away my female customers. You probably passed by him on your way."

Sai nodded and gave a relieved smile a real one, "Thank you ma'am." He bowed to her and then turned and left.

* * *

Neji stopped his team as he felt. He sensed something was horribly wrong. He looked to Tenten and Lee. Judging their expressions; they felt it also.

"Wh-what is that?" Their female comrade shivered as she spoke.

"I don't know but its moving further away," Neji activated his byakugan. He e did not see the source but the path of destruction it had left behind, "I cannot see it. It's too far away but its trail is headed for the village."

"Should we turn back, Neji my friend?" Lee questioned. His worry was mirrored by Tenten.

"We still have a day to search," The young man with opalescent eyes stated; there was an edge in his voice, "But I don't think that Konoha has a day left…before that thing attacks. It is moving faster than before."

* * *

{To be continued}


	17. Things Can't Get Any Worse

I do not own Naruto, I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

**Just a quick explanation before I get this chapter started…**

**This is pretty much the same note I have written on my other recent updates so if you are reading more than one of my fics then you don't really need to reread what's in bold.**

**My computer had a tragedy. My hard drive died. :( I lost all my prewritten stuff. I had lots of unpublished and previously published work that is gone forever. I'm borrowing my dad's laptop for now.**

**I know that I have been updating very slowly. The reason I've not been writing very much… I've been having issues with my mental health, but I'm in therapy now. Things are not all better but I'm working on it. Neither inspiration nor willingness to write have been my friends. For a very long time (even before I really stopped writing) sadness and fear were my closest companions. I still feel those things, but I'm getting back up on the proverbial horse. :D I am still far from healed so this is going to be a slow and painful process.**

**Anyway…Thanks for reading my stories! I appreciate all of you very much and your input is much needed because my spelling and grammar suck. I will update as I can though I won't probably get back up to a chapter a day for a long while. Seriously you could likely see my decline as I started out averaging about 3000 words per chapter and before I went off the deep end. Now my average was more like 1200 per chapter. That's if I feel up to writing at all. But I still like this story and I think a few of you agree. :)**

* * *

Zombie Love

Chapter 17: Things Seem as if They Can't Get Any Worse…

* * *

Naruto shivered looking due west, "Something's coming, something fast." He slowed to a stop and his team did the same. Konohamaru moved between Naruto and the chakra source that was speeding toward them. Kakashi Was Next to Konohamaru. Old habits die hard and he wanted to protect his former student. Naruto almost sighed in frustration but said nothing. Whatever this was, if it wanted to fight him Naruto would fight it and protect the two idiots that were trying to protect him.

* * *

The great mass of flesh lurched forward in fast crawling motion. That being had given him an energy boost. The entity felt changes coming over its body and desires greater than any other being it had devoured thus far. The creature was not troubled it had lived eons. It just consumed and moved on until the great darkness over took it. The things of great power had tempted it with their delicious life forces but it had been a trap. Those ones, somehow the creature knew they were snuffed out. He sensed it before the world dimmed completely. The creature was not completely awake yet. This newest consciousness…This Orochimaru was fighting. He was angry and determined that his presence not be dissolved like all the others into pure essence of spirit that fed the creature's energy—just as his flesh had fed its physical body.

"I will not be some ball of slime's lunch!" The spirit that once was Orochimaru screamed and raged. The fleshy mass stopped.

"Energy thing?" It asked the spirit, "Why fight, must hurt? Become one?"

"I refuse to be ruled! I won't be lumped in with common fools, with the mediocre! "The spirit denounced the creature. He was destined for immortality. He was destined to be the most powerful, most knowledgeable ninja in history. He had come too far to just let things end. The spirit of Orochimaru cackled, and spit his emotional venom at the creature.

The being moaned he had never experienced indigestion like this before. Never had he consumed a being with such a ferocious will, or stubborn intent. The creature felt as much as it heard and saw the desire of this thing…this man. It…He wanted to be the most powerful. Not a bad desire. The flesh creature was still relatively weak having only recently started to feed again.

Orochimaru was tiring the creature out, and he had not gotten to feed off much more then trees and while they did provide a minimal amount of chakra it was still relatively weak. "Rest Oro…chi…maru," It finally conceded, "Will…allow you your…consciousness." The being relaxed as the foreign consciousness stopped fighting. Orochimaru thought, perhaps the beast had realized just who he had consumed.

* * *

A dirty hand breeched the soil. A figure sat up facing a lake. She held a bundle in her arms and stared mindlessly across the waters. The trees blocked the view but she sensed that there was something on the other side of the water that she wanted—no, not wanted, needed.

She stood and her bundle rustled, its contents letting out a wail of agony that simply could not be described as human.

The woman was wrapped in a tattered and dirty blanket. She gave no notice as she stumbled out of her shallow grave. She didn't hesitate as she walked toward that feeling, that desire needed to be sated. She was hungry. The thing she carried must be hungry also. She wondered why she didn't just toss it away but somewhere deep in her clouded mind she knew she wanted to keep it. She entered the chilled water not once considering going around and waded across the lake.

* * *

Sakura had developed symptoms so quickly and Tsunade was busy with the operation that was so secret none of them had the faintest clue whom it was being worked on. Sakura was rushed by the specially clothed medics to the quarantined ward. There she joined other recently sick ninja. Most were young genin and chuunin but there were some elite nins resting there breathing with much difficulty and suffering from high fevers and lesions about the face and neck.

Sakura was not the only recent causality to the plague, but many were surprised such a talented medical ninja was effected. The prognosis was not good, they'd not has a single victim recover yet and many civilians already having been lost. Their bodies piled to burn in the large pit that used to be part of the training grounds.

* * *

They had been working so efficiently up to this point. It had been hard to stomach…especially when it came to the little corpses of children. Nobody would have been surprised when one of them eventually could not take it any longer and got sick, but all of them simultaneously? They were recovering. Shinobi and kunoichi were gathering their wits.

The crew looked around as they all stood on wobbly legs. "What the hell?" A short but muscular chuunin shouted. He turned toward his friend, "Chikamasa are you ill?"

"I-I'm fine Ren," He stumbled coughing. He had covered his mouth but when he removed his hand there was blood smeared in his palm. He fell back to the earth coughing up blood and panting. Ren shouted for help, "I need a medic over here now! It's Chikamasa; I think he has the plague!"

One of the stand-by medics ran over and waved over his partner. They got the man on a stretcher and left for the hospital.

"Hey guys!" Rough female voice shouted, "I think there must be a mistake! We've got a live one here! Shit it's just a kid!" Ren was distracted from his friend by the woman's shouting.

The brusque looking woman was gingerly lifting a small bundle, and it was indeed moving. Ren approached, "You should take the kid to the hospital," He suggested.

The woman placed the small bundle on the ground and gingerly unwrapped it. She immediately wished that she hadn't. The smell of putrid flesh, which was barely tolerable before, was tenfold once the child was exposed. The small boy thrashed and moaned. Despite the sickening smell and the evidence of rot the woman's instincts were to try comfort the child. "Sh," She pressed gently on his shoulder to get him to lay back and stop moving, "It'll be alright. Don't be scared little one!" The child opened clouded eyes and stared at her before it grabbed her arm and bit with all its might. She screamed and wrenched her arm away leaving a large chunk of flesh hanging from the little creatures jaws. It chewed and swallowed her muscle and tissue as if it were eating a rare steak. She fell back in shock. The child raised itself up and dove for her bleeding arm. She broke out of her shock in time to bash the child in the head with her fist. The child rolled off her and lay still for a few seconds.

"You alright Kumiko?" Ren asked her.

"Damn brat!" She spat in anger.

"I think you may have killed him," Ren said in shock. He looked to the still body. The child chose this moment to groan and attempt to rise. Ren approached the child. The little boy had blood dripping from his mouth. It was Kumiko's blood. The child mumbled nonsense and looked at him. For a moment the man thought the kid was going to start crying. His own heart wrenched, "Poor little guy's scared."

"Watch that little monster! He bit right through my-" Her warning was cut off by a scream. Ren turned to see another supposedly dead plague victim sinking its teeth into her neck from behind. It crunched something in her neck and her screaming stopped as she was not just fighting a person but for a breath. Her trachea was crushed and her jugular was punctured. She paled and quickly fell unconscious. Ren was turning to help her when he was knocked down. He screamed as the kid chomped into his ankle with enough force to sever his alkalis tendon. Soon he realized there were more they climbed out of their coverings and began to claw at the two ninja feasting until there was not much left. Men, women, and children in different stages of decomposition rose covered in blood and gore. They were still so very hungry. One thought on all their dim consciousness—food.

* * *

They appeared so quickly. Kakashi growled quietly he would kill them if they even thought about touching his student. Konohamaru tensed and reached behind him as if feeling for Naruto. The kubbi contained was also tense he couldn't believe his eyes though. The chakra was all wrong but there stood Uchiha Itachi looking less than his usual immaculate perfection. His partner stood to his left and a little behind.

"I am so glad to have reached you before it was too late," Itachi's voice did not express any emotion so Naruto wondered if he was being sarcastic.

"Don't look in his eyes!" Kakashi commanded. Naruto knew as much after seeing the hell his sensei had been put through. Ko was to agitated to take any advice.

The stepped forward and dared to glare right at Itachi, "Fuck you. You bastard. You're not going to lay a hand on Naruto…" His voice quieted as he collapsed. Naruto felt great dread for his friend.

"What the hell did you do to him Itachi!" Naruto screamed and pushed past his teacher. He didn't look up but he was ready to fight the man by watching his feet.

"He isn't in any danger, he's only sleeping and will wake after we have left," Itachi maintained his emotionless expression and his flat tone. Suddenly Naruto felt wind rushing behind him and he turned. Kisame had Kakashi pinned with his chakra draining sword. He was so damn fast it was insane. Even Copy Cat Kakashi had missed his moves. His sword made quick work of the jounin. Kisame felt the rush of energy entering his system. It sated his eternal hunger for the moment.

"Leave them alone!" Naruto screamed. He launched himself at the Uchiha. Itachi was un phased as he easily dodged the boy. He almost smiled the kid had improved. It it weren't for the fact that his body coursed with this alien chakra the boy might have actually stood a chance. Rather then dragging the fight out Itachi grabbed his arms and pinned them behind him. He was pressed to Naruto's body.

"I can't blame little brother for wanting you. You are quite a little package of goodies, but I'd be more inclined to devour you...if I didn't need you."

"You can forget about taking the Kyuubi out! I'll die before I allow you to use it for your purposes," Naruto struggled looking at his helpless team laying on the ground in crumpled heaps.

"Perhaps it is a good thing that I don't intend to capture you then," Itachi smelled the healthy flesh. It was so tempting to just take a bite. He fought his hunger back into submission and continued, "I am here to talk that is all. It will be easier with those two out of the way." He gestured with his free hand at Kakashi and Konohamaru. Yes Naruto felt pathetic he was holding him captive with just one hand.

"You want to talk?" Naruto spat with as much hate in his voice as he could muster, 'Talk then!"

"No fighting little Uzumaki," Itachi whispered in his ears, "Or something bad might happen to your comrades."

"F-fine," Naruto jerked his arms.

Itachi would not let go just yet, "your word as a Shinobi?"

"Yes! I promise," He answered in a hostile voice.

Itachi let him go. He smirked for the first time showing any emotion to Naruto, "Good I hold you to your word. Now Let's finish this quickly We haven't got much time."

* * *

{To be continued}


	18. Return

I do not own Naruto, I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Zombie Love

Chapter 18: Return

* * *

"Your word as a Shinobi…"

"Yes I give my word, I will not fight you," Naruto sighed, "Please let go of my arms now."

Itachi smiled from behind. He really did find Naruto to be a tantalizing temptation. In a different circumstance he might have sought him out as a lover, things had never worked out in his favor and now the man was cursed to walk among the dead and crave the flesh of healthy living beings.

Once his task was set, he and Kisame would hightail it out of the clearing and away from temptation's siren call. The Uchiha noticed his partner looked sated and satisfied. He almost felt a pang of jealously…almost...that emotion was beneath him.

Itachi relinquished his hold on Naruto and stepped back. "Please turn around," He requested of the blonde chuunin. Naruto obeyed. The scent of his fear was driving Itachi's hunger and he knew he had to do this quickly or he would soon lose his last shred of sanity.

"Calm down Naruto. I will give you my word…little as it may mean to you…I give my word on my soul that none of you shall come to harm. Rest your fears. If you cannot I am afraid I might not be able to control myself. You may have guessed that there is something different about myself and Kisame."

Naruto snorted, "Horribly wrong, is more like it."

Itachi chuckled softly, "I suppose you are right. Now please look in my eyes."

Naruto shook his head squeezing his eyes shut. If he did that then his friends were done for.

"You gave your word as a shinobi that you would not fight me," Itachi gently reminded him.

Naruto looked up slowly. Itachi remembered those eyes. Those eyes would haunt his soul and follow him into the afterlife. It felt a pang of hurt knowing that those eyes would look upon his baby brother once more and he wouldn't get that opportunity. He activated his blood line trait feeling the drain on his mortal chakra. He would have only one chance to get this right then he would have to leave before his grasp on this wrecked frame was lost. Once he was gone Kisame would follow quickly and they needed to be far away from this group before that happened. He was hoping to make it back to the Akatsuki headquarters to take care of things there before that happened but now he knew he would be lucky to get a mile or two away before he lost his hold.

Naruto looked up and found himself locked in the gaze of the sharingan.

* * *

Jiraiya sensed the chakra of the former Root member. He stopped as he had recognized the chakra belonged to one of Naruto's former team mates.

"Yeah…the one that looks too much like Uchiha for my taste," He grumbled to himself. He stopped and waited for the artist to find him.

He heard the screech of a large bird and soon saw the young man swooping down from the sky on the back of a large black bird.

Sai jumped off the bird's back when it was about ten meters from the ground and landed in a graceful crouch. He stood and smiled his patented creepy smile, "Jiraiya-sama."

"I suppose you are here to take me to the village," The sannin guessed.

"yes we must hurry," Sai spoke. His fake smile turned into a genuine frown, "We muse hurry it is urgent."

The man nodded, "I suppose you want me to ride on that think." He tilted his head up to where the ink bird hovered flapping its wings waiting. The young man nodded. "You will explain on the way I take it?"

"As much as I can," Sai took out another scroll and summoned his messenger bird. "Find the nearest group and inform them that I have acquired the mission target. Then find the other group." The little bird took off.

"Two groups looking for me," Jiraiya frowned, "Don't tell me my idiot of a student is amongst them."

"If you mean Naruto then yes," Sai answered the man, "We need to leave now there is little time."

"Right," Jiraiya agreed with him.

Sai ordered his bird to land and the two climbed on. They would be able to make it back much faster on the ink bird as Sai was no longer going to be flying low or looking for the man he had finally contacted. They should be back at the Hokage Tower in a little over two hours.

* * *

Neji lead his comrades on a dead run back to the village. The thing was moving much more quickly and he sensed something vital had changed in the static energy. It was growing chaotic and unstable, but also it had tripled in strength in a matter of only a few minutes. Something small and dark darted into the Hyuuga's vast peripheral vision. He stopped and turned in just as the small ink hawk landed. It signaled the completion of the mission and once the message was passed it took off flying due east of the group.

The sense of relief was marginal that they could go home without worry of a failed mission.

* * *

Tsunade left once Sasuke was stabalized and resting. His operation wentas well as could be expected, especially consiudering that Sakura had collapsed and Shizune had to step in. Only time would tell if Sasuke would rcover fully.

Besides Sakura several other higher level ninja had been brought in to the hospital showing the advanced stages of the plague after seeming to be completely healthy. They were short handed and there were reports of riots and villagers fighting in the streets.

Oh what she would have given for a long nights rest, but there was no time. She popped a solider pill and went back to her office to check on Shikamaru's reserch.

Shikamaru poured over the scrolls and books that were stacked on a small desk in the Hokage's office. He held up his hand silently and beckoned Tsunade over.

"Have you found something Nara?" She asked. He gingerly handled the ancient tome. The book was over onehundred years old and was very brittle. On the pages were some of the formerly unidentified seals on the cursed scroll. But there were still markings that did not fit.

"These are seals meant to lock away something of moderate power…nothing special…but that one. The large one in the center is a forgotten seal. It should not have been accessible to the public. It is a forbidden seal. An old one, but still this seal would be able to trap something unbelievably powerful and it would require five lives to complete," He looked up at the woman with a grim expression, "According to the book it was only successfully accomplished once. Four sannin level shinobi and one powerful holy man gave their lives. The markings that I don't recognize…I think they are sutras."

He set the book aside and reached for a newer looking book. It was a history text, "Here is an account of a great plague that decimated the people of all the nations. It happened more than a century ago.

A powerful monk known as Masayoshi aided the shinobi in confronting something that could be only described as an evil god of pestilence. It was said to surpass all the tailed beasts in power."

With them went the plague. and the scroll had been burried and guarded up until only a few decades ago. Munks had kept a shrine, but they had been attacked and killed. The scroll stayed hidden until Orochimaru found out about it some how." The young genious loked back to the scroll with worry in his usually bored eyes."Even if we can recreate the scroll we only have two Sannin and no monk."

* * *

Naruto blinked and looked around him. Konohamaru was resting an upturned tree and Kakashi was reading his book. Something felt off but as he thought this the screeching of a bird caught his attention making him forget about everything else. "look its Sai's ink bird!" He stretched out his arm to allow it to land. The ink hawk landed then transformed into a message.

"Great! Sai's got pervy-sage with him," The boy grinned, "Guess that means we can go home."

The others agreed and they left post haste. None of them sensed the off chakra traveling away from them as it was drowned out by the much more powerful and ominous one ahead of them.

* * *

{To be continued}


	19. Ambush

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

* * *

Warning for some gross descriptions, I suggest not reading while you are eating, or if you have a weak stomach. Also sexual assult by an undead person. Not pretty at all to read.

* * *

Oh hey guys I just posted a new avatar. I edited an old pic I'd posted on deviant art. I really thought it was cute. I'd like some funny captions or cheesy pick-up line from Sasuke to post…If you feel like being silly. Submit some to me via private message if you like, I'll post your name next to the submission unless you would like to remain anonymous. I promise not to post your name if you don't want it included, and nothing too vulgar keep it rated T or lower :) Oh and nothing Hate fueled please (meaning racist or prejudice or inspiring violence.)

* * *

Chapter 19: Ambush

* * *

Sheer terror would be the best description to describe how he felt when he woke in a pitch black room. He felt numb and he supposed it was some sort of pain killer. He tried to extend his senses using his chakra only to find he could not. It was then that he felt the weight of cuffs on his wrists. He tried to lift his arms, but they just felt so heavy.

He gasped as a cold cloth was dabbed on his forehead. Then the person spoke, it was Tsunade, "She had to put chakra cuffs on you in case you tried something foolish like using your chakra to see. You're eyes are bandaged. She had you moved to her house. I am afraid the hospital has been compromised. Lady Tsunade left me to care for you while she was out there treating the sick and injured." Sasuke nodded quietly.

"A shadow clone?" He asked in a raspy voice. Then he snorted, "You remind me of him. You may be training Sakura but you share more in common with the dobe than with her."

The clone gently rapped on his head, "Brat." Her voice was more laced with affection than malice. It warmed his heart just a bit. Then his brow furrowed beneath the gauze wrappings, "How is he?"

"We got word, they're headed back with Jiraiya," The clone updated the helpless Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed with his relief, but he still felt unease. Though he felt the heaviness of sleep dragging him under he asked her, "What do you mean the hospital is compromised?"

"Sleep," She said quietly. As hard as he fought it he was exhausted. Sasuke's body relaxed in the bed. The lights flickered in the concrete room as an explosion rang above them. The clone had not lied he was in the Hokage's home, or more specifically the secret bunker under it. It had been added after the fourth had been killed. The elders demanded a safe place be made to keep the Hokage's family during any future crisis—a Hokage whose emotions are undermined is useless to the village afterall.

Since Tsunade had no family she had scoffed at it, but now she would say she was grateful because she knew her brat would never forgive her if anything happened to the Uchiha…not that she begrudgingly didn't care about the boy also…

* * *

…Above was chaos. The dead walked and the ill multiplied exponentially. Tsunade was split between the hospital and the battlefield and stretched to her limit.

Those who were healthy enough and able to fight were pressing back the monsters that had once been comrades and loved ones.

The civilians had been gathered at the academy the teachers and cadets protecting them but kept in the center of the living shield of the remaining shinobi. Umino Iruka left crying children to join the ranks of chuunin to defend the village.

"I'm counting on you all to use what you have learned to keep these people safe," He ordered the cadets. A young boy with opalescent eyes nodded sharply, standing rigid. His tale-tale Hyuuga features were pronounced by the engorged veins surrounding his eyes. He would have been with his clan normally but he had volunteered to stay and guard his classmates. Iruka liked Eiji lot. He was a combination of Hinata's compassion and Neji's strength of will. He wore the caged bird seal on his brow and refused to hide it.

"We will not fail," He almost had to shout over the din of the battle raging outside…

* * *

…The sick were being guarded in the basement of the hospital—in the morgue of all places. It had been emptied of dead that were to be burned. Now those clinging to life were there being triaged.

Sakura lay in a bed gasping for breath. Hinata was there with Tsunade treating the ill. She had developed a faint cough which had Shizune quite worried.

The surprising forerunners in the battle were the Aburame clan. Not one of the bug wielding ninja had even shown a sign of illness. Tsunade suspected that their chakra bugs were acting as a natural filter and protecting them from this strange disease…

* * *

…Jiraiya frowned as the village came into view, "I think we're running late."

Sai nodded. His face was void of expression but he was very worried. This was an all-out war. Smoke rose from smoldering buildings. As they neared screams could be heard. A large explosion rocked them nearly causing Sai's ink bird to dispel and drop them at a dangerous height. A building in the slums collapsed…

…The creature could not say it regretted bonding with that strange mortal. It, no they, no he was moving at impossible speed and now he-they were searching. This mortal Orochimaru had a will to match a god's. He refused to give up his consciousness saying that they needed to find this being called Sasuke. He, no It agreed if it were true he needed to absorb the one who has released him from the prison before the humans realized he could be returned there. Even with the welcomed power Orochimaru added to them, him, it. Oh how confused the being was, It couldn't even remember its own name but Orochimaru had clarity. He was focused. They were, he was, it…and all the creature wanted to do was engorge itself on anything and everything…

* * *

…Neji spotted the other ground team running almost head long toward the strange energy. Since it was almost at the village over a day and a half earlier than predicted that was not surprising

"Neji!" Naruto shouted as soon as he was in ear shot. Everybody stopped moving. The boy's voice was commanding. The order was given without word and the Hyuuga activated his blood line technique. He scanned around them finding that at some point they had been surrounded on all sides and the enemies were giving off such abnormal chakra it made him ill, they all felt sickened.

"What is that sensation? It makes my skin crawl," Tenten spoke up.

"I do not like this feeling either youthful Tenten," Lee shuddered.

"I'd have to guess it's what Sasuke described," Kakashi pointed out the things that were closing in.

A gurgling snarl rang out as the first of the legion attacked. Something huge and rotting. It had once been a man. Flesh hung slack on its face and it lumbered at them with an uneven gait. It jumped at Naruto who was already poised to counter but Konohamaru raced over to defend him needlessly. The beast raised both its arms with its hands and grabbed at air as Ko drew his kunai and slashed at him. The thing didn't bleed, did not flinch, didn't even pause. It just changed its focus to the person directly in its path.

A harsh scream rang out as a half-naked woman attacked Neji. One of her breasts had been cleaved off by something down to and through the ribs. Her lifeless heart and lungs lay deflated and oozing puss. Tenten made quick work of her with her blades. Where she fell three more monsters stood. Konohamaru finally beheaded the huge creature only to have a smaller and faster thing attack him. Naruto screamed and hundreds of copies appeared. "I'll hold them off!" His voice multiplied by a hundred rang out, "Just go find Granny Tsunade and help her out!" All of this was said as Naruto's clones fought their undead pursuer's.

"NO!" Neji and Konohamaru shouted at once. Ko glared at Neji and pushed him aside, "I'll stay!"

"Damn it Konohamaru! That was an order! Am I not the team leader? Kakashi-sensei, make sure Ko gets back to the village. I promise I'll follow you guys as soon as I can!"

Kakashi collared the third's grandson. "That was an order," Kakashi sing-songed, "Let's go."

Naruto and his clones turned back to the mounting forces. Konohamaru frowned deeply but he followed. He just pray nothing would happen to Naruto…

* * *

…Naruto's copies fought valiantly and managed to hold back the hordes for a while. The clones fought hard but in the end sheer numbers and the fact that his opponents were already dead, and therefore felt no pain, forced him to retreat. One by one the clones dispersed until there were only three Narutos fighting.

"Wish the bastard were here for once," The one on the right said to the other two.

"I know his fire technique would have come in handy," the one in the middle agreed as he plowed through the mass of bodies relentlessly punching with one hand and slashing with a kunai in the other.

"Look out!" The third one screamed as he pushed the middle one, the original, out of the way. A crazed looking thing bit into the clone's neck. Whenthat one disappeared in a puff of smoke the thing turned its angry blood red eyes on the others.

"I-I-Itachi?" Naruto stammered. For a second the thing's eyes flickered recognition, but only for a second. He was like the rest insane and hungry. Unlike the rest, which moved sloth-like, he prowled like an angry wolf. There was a vast difference in his movements.

"Naaaarrrrr-oooooooooouuuuuuuuuu-tooooooooooo," It howled. That he talked shocked the blond boy. The rest of these things had been reduced to guttural moans and grunts.

"Huuunnnnnggggrrrrryyyyy!" Itachi added as he lunged. His power was there but he was more sloppy than before. Naruto dodged only to feel a heavy force knock him to the ground.

It gurgled and laughed, "Haaaaa-Hun-!" Growled the formerly blue skinned shark man. Itachi's former partner was more grey than blue now and even fouler than before. His breath stank of rot and death.

Naruto's clone tried to insert itself between them. It seemed to distract the undead shark man long enough for Naruto to wriggle out. He wished he had a sword. Kisame's sword caught his eyes as it hung uselessly off of the man's back. Naruto grasped it. Even as he wielded it he felt it protesting him. The clone was bitten through the neck and poofed away. Naruto lifted the heavy weapon up and brought it down dissecting Kisame in two. He turned on Itachi who was circling him.

"Pretty Naaaarrrrruuuuuuttttttoooooo," The husk that was once Itachi seemed to retain an inkling of him even now, "Pretty, Pretty. Tasty, Tasty." It grinned an unholy grin as it lunged with lightning speed. Naruto held the sword out to keep it at bay but it seemed His luck was out. Itachi was a genius compared to the other beings that had had their souls stolen from their bodies. He evaded the sword and grabbed Naruto. The boy was forced to the ground. Itachi looked almost no different than before but the light behind his eyes was different, no longer the cold intensity he'd held. Once calculating eyes were now feral. Itachi snapped at him smile firmly in place.

"Hungry," The thing almost whimpered and began to buck its hips against him. Naruto could easily feel that that motion was useless, the monster's blood had doubtlessly coagulated and his manhood remained lifeless. Still it was disturbing. The thing continued to buck grunting and moaning.

One hand left his shoulder and moved purposefully between his legs and began stroking him through the fabric of his pants…

* * *

…_A vision flickered before Naruto's eyes. Itachi and he were standing in a dark place. The only things visible were himself and Itachi. Sasuke's older brother looked like his old self…only perhaps less harsh._

"_Where are we?" Naruto demanded, "You had better not hurt my friends!"_

_The man spoke, "My time is short. Each second drains my power. So let me explain everything." Itachi smiled briefly only to have a grimace replace it the next instant, "Damn this thing there is so much and so little time to do it all," Itachi took two long strides and grabbed Naruto's shoulders. He pulled Naruto into a fierce kiss. Naruto struggled but could not stop the man. This was Itachi's place to control. Finally he let go and pulled back._

"_Pervert!" Naruto punched him. itachi made no effort to stop the younger man. The raven haired man just absorbed the blow._

"_I am sorry," Itachi's voice was soft, "Honestly I have wanted to do that for a long time. Y__ou think I lost you that first night I tried to take you because I had no choice? I had more than enough time to snatch you away. Just didn't want __**him**__ to get hold of you. The moment I saw you I knew there was something more to you than that you are a jinchuuriki. My little brother missed it back then. He was such a fool. Such a little fool." Itachi laughed coldly, "Please understand. He cared even when he didn't act like he did. I set him up to become so cold. He was supposed to avenge our family. He had to be that way, but I think that those things are moot causes now. Wouldn't you agree."_

_Naruto nodded curtly. He had always felt that there was a better way than revenge, but Sasuke before would not listen. Now he let loose some kind of monster._

"_It's no mere monster," Itachi commented on Naruto's internal thoughts. Naruto glared suspiciously at him. Itachi expounded, "I'm in your head dear one. I can see and hear everything you think…yes including __**those**__ dreams about my brother. Naughty, naughty boy. If I were capable of it I'd be blushing right now."_

_Naruto warned him with a growl._

"_Fine enough. I'll stop teasing you," Itachi chuckled and brushed a hand down the blond's arm, "But can you blame me you are most beautiful when you're angry." At this statement Naruto blushed. "Cute," Itachi teased despite his promise._

"_Back to less pleasant but more pressing matters. That thing is a god. Believe me or don't. I can sense its intent, and it does have an agenda. It is confused right now but it is buried in there. You need to be on guard. I cannot promise that you will not see me again but if I can I plan to try and finish some business far away from here. I won't be myself for much longer, and then I am afraid I may come back after you. You must destroy my body if you are able, if you can't then flee._

_Whatever that thing is it is bigger than all the biju combined and it won't be stopped by normal means. I can't say what you can do but it may cost more lives than one to stop this beast. In my travels I had come across various scrolls and histories regarding such a creature before and it is more than just a demon. It corrupts the flesh, feeds off the chakra of living things and it absorbs souls. It will do what it can to break you. Even without its normal faculties it will do what comes natural—destroy and consume."_

"_Itachi?" Naruto worried his lip, "Is Sasuke in danger?"_

_The man nodded solemnly, "I think he is. I have a feeling it will need him because he caused this mess."_

"_There was this scroll," Naruto started to speak in more earnest._

"_He was right. That scroll is the key to defeating the beast, and time is short as it wakes fully. It will make the nine tailed fox seem like a pushover. You can't stop it alone. You will need help," Itachi grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him once again. Naruto allowed him this time._

"_I'm sorry I could not resist. I wish that things had been different. I would definitely not have let Sasuke have you without a fight…one last thing. I would like you to do for me."_

"_What?" Naruto asked._

_Itachi didn't say anything as he reached up and poked Naruto in the center of his forehead. The man began to fade out of existence, or at least out of his head…_

* * *

…Naruto shook his head and opened his eyes. he was still underneath the living corpse that had once been Sasuke's older brother. He clumsily drew Kisame's sword up and slashed the disgusting thing in half.

Naruto pushed the squirming creature off. It tried to grab him once more but he shoved it away with his foot. He stood up and at the last second he decided to hold on to the shark man's sword. He didn't know if it would help but he had a gut feeling that it might…

* * *

I know it is been a great deal of time since I published last. Sorry about that.


	20. Blind and Vulnerable

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Warning for some gross descriptions, I suggest not reading while you are eating, or if you have a weak stomach.

Chapter 20: Blind and Vulnerable

* * *

It was so black. He had never been so unsure of himself. The clone of Tsunade had been dispersed…well he guessed. She had left him suddenly with no explanation. He supposed that the Hokage had needed the extra chakra back. Sasuke envied her at that moment. What he would give to have even a fraction of his at the moment. Something hit his chest. Sasuke's breath hitched. Fear was something that was not new to him. It had been a while since he had felt it so paralyzingly.

"Meow," Kaede announced herself before curling into a ball and resting her head there on his chest above his heartbeat. That was a relief, and somehow he knew she would alert him if something happened here in this room that might as well be pitch black. Sasuke relaxed and let his head roll to the side. He reached up and began to pet the animal feeling her soft fur and warmth as she purred almost contentedly. She was not quite at peace. He felt the tension in her muscles as if she were ready to spring at an enemy any moment. After only a moment his arm grew too tired from the strain and he let it rest there next to the cat.

He snorted, "So you're going to protect me?"

"Me!" She answered.

"And who do you suppose will protect you?" He felt her head push against his hand and she nipped at him lightly.

"Ok," He smiled a little, just a tiny microscopic smile…

* * *

…Above in the streets was chaos. The plague victims that had fallen were getting back up. The dead walked and the healthy and uninjured were losing numbers. Umino Iruka fought alongside chuunin and Jounin alike. This was in many ways worse than the night that the Kyuubi attacked. They were fighting not a demon but the people who had once lived here and loved. Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, and even sons and daughters…

* * *

…Jiraiya stood behind the Nara kid and frowned this seal was…well it was amazing, and yet unworkable. There were three seals interlaced and interconnected to create a triple barrier. Even Naruto's seal that kept Kyuubi contained was not this complex.

"According to the scrolls you found it took five men at my strength or greater, one of whom was a legendary holy man, and not a ninja at all," The toad-sannin confirmed.

"Yes. The priest that stood at the center of the ritual amplified and conducted their powers. Like a lightning rod he drew in their power…and attracted the…whatever this thing is. He was only used because of his special training with chakra for nonviolent purposes," Shikamaru rubbed his temples it was looking grim. Even if this…thing…were to come to them could they pull off the seals and muster the power. Of the five men who did this only one survived, and he only lived a few hours after the events. He wrote everything down and charged one of his disciples to hide and protect it, and the scroll that held the monster. The priest that had helped them had not just died his body seemed to have vanished." Shikamaru looked over his shoulder.

"According to the scroll, it has to be someone who has never killed, or one with an innocent soul that must guide the monster and act as the power conduit," The young genius continued to explain.

"Well," Jiraiya chuckled, "That rules me out."

Tsunade who had been standing beside him and listening smacked him in the back of the head.

"But you say that the person can be one or the other. He or she does not have to be both?"

The woman was tapping her finger to her chin. This was going to be difficult, because she was likely deciding the fate of an innocent person.

"I need the mission records of all the recorded kills. We need to find a shinobi who has never killed," She spoke in a flat tone, "And they must be very strong. This is going to be bad I just know it."

"Right," Shikamaru got up and headed for the missions room where mission records are kept. Jiraiya was studying the seals more closely and comparing them to the ones Sasuke had drawn.

"We may be able to use his copy to make a new seal, but that does not mean we can easily make them work, but really what we need is a replica made in a large area…big enough to capture the beast. Who knows how huge it is if it feels this ominous," Jiraiya commented almost to himself.

"You know better than to judge something on power alone. It could be contained in a small package," The woman chided him.

"Right, like one of your punches," He agreed making her growl at his lack of seriousness.

"Will you stop joking?" She warned.

"Hey, relax a little this is how I am dealing with this crisis." He held his hands up in surrender. Tsunade just huffed at him and rounded her desk. She was looking for her sake, but then she remembered she had had Shizune hide it until this was over. Damn, she wished she weren't sober for this…

* * *

…Kakashi lead the ground team and took them straight to the hokage tower for further orders, though that had almost not been necessary. Fighting was occurring everywhere.

They saw Sai standing guard outside the tower. He smiled at them in relief but that looked was wiped away when he noticed that their team leader was absent.

"Where is Naruto?" Sai asked in an unemotional voice.

"He sent us ahead," Kakashi answered.

"We should have never left him!" Konohamaru roared angrily.

"He is a few miles behind us now," Neji said as he directed his gaze behind the group with his byakugan activated, "He seems un-hurt."

Everybody sagged slightly in relief. Naruto had gotten away in time. He had only meant to stall the creatures. He was safe then.

"He is being chased by more of those things. They are getting faster," Neji commented with a frown marring his handsome face.

Konohamaru looked at Kakashi then back in the direction Naruto was. He looked at the group once more in a sort of silent apology and took off.

"What an idiot," Kakashi sighed. Naruto had intended that they make it back to the village, not just for their own safety but so they could help the people who would not be able to fight things like that off.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the ground beneath them shifted…

* * *

…Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shikamaru grabbed the books and scrolls that were important and then Tsunade ordered the tower be evacuated.

They met at the base and found the scouting team minus Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Where's the brat?" Tsunade barked, "Make that brats! Naruto and Konohamaru, where are they? Have they fallen?"  
"No," Kakashi explained, "Naruto had stalled the horde of dead things so we could make it here faster and Konohamaru ran back because he was worried."

"Great," Tsunade sighed. Then she looked at the tower. The ground floor was in chaos but she needed to get inside the missions room and look at the records. She handed her stack of books over to her once teammate and friend and she looked at Shikamaru, "Come with me Nara." He nodded and shoved his papers and scrolls on the overloaded Sanin. Jiraiya huffed at them but took the things. He tried to reach his belt for a pouch.

"Damn it," He growled and put the things onto the ground carefully then he fished out a plain looking scroll. He bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the scroll and rested it on the ground too he then put the stack of documents on it and put chakra into what was apparently a storage scroll. The man put the scroll away for safe keeping.

'Have you come up with a plan?" Kakashi directed his attention to the sannin. The copy-nin was being extremely serious and it made the rest of the group a bit nervous.

"You won't like it when you hear it. I have a sinking feeling about it myself. People are going to die."

* * *

…The building was rocked hard as yet another explosion rang. It was very close. He heard a creaking sound and Kaede growled and bit his hand. She began tugging him and Sasuke rolled taking the cat with him. He heard the sound of splintering wood and rumble of falling concrete. Then he was being buried under earth and rubble. Sasuke fought panic. He couldn't use his chakra, but he had to get them out of this tomb that had been meant to protect them.

Sasuke held his hand over his nose and mouth until he felt things settle. He felt a heavy object pressing on him like it was about to collapse He pulled his legs close and felt things shifting once more. He pressed his bare feet into it and felt cold hard concrete where his legs had been. He tried to feel around he was in some sort of pocket of air.

Sasuke uncovered his face and breathed. He felt the little ball of fur under him wriggling for escape. He tried to move aside. The cat crawled from under him and began to nuzzle his chin with her cold wet nose.

"So," He whispered to the cat, "Any ideas on getting out of here?"

The cat didn't answer but began to go back toward the direction of the bed they had been laying on only a few seconds before. She mewled at him plaintively. He assumed she wanted him to try and follow her. He was relatively uninjured, but he was so weak he didn't know if he would get far.

Then he got a vision of Naruto in his head. The boy was mocking him for giving up so easily. Sasuke growled. Nobody had fun at his expense, not even Naruto. Not unless they wanted to feel his wrath. He began pushing off the concrete slab and crawling over the debris toward the bed.

It was slow going. He felt a sharp pain in his foot and then a warm wet sensation. He knew he was bleeding but he had to keep moving. He was a little more cautious about his footing though after that nasty lesson.

It seemed like forever before he made contact with something relatively soft. The bed was off kilter and the mattress was sticking up. There was something rough and solid that had landed on the bed where he had been resting. Sasuke felt it and thought it was likely a support beam. Kaede meowed with pride and Sasuke tilted his head toward her. He felt that that was the way to go so he grabbed the splintered beam and began his assent.

* * *

**Sorry that this is such a long time coming. I need to make an announcment in all my stories. There has been a recent development in my family that may cause the delay of my writting. My dad has a tumur in his lung which the doctors are certain is cancer. He is getting a biopsy of his lymphnodes today. I am praying for it to turn up as an infection, not cancer. He had a pet scan two weeks ago and they lit up as cancerous but there is a posibility that it is a false positive. My dad is really scared. His oldest brother and his father, my pa-paw, both died of lung cancer. They each had different types of cancer, and My dad is a lung cancer survivor. He had cancerous tumors removed from his left lung a year and a half ago. He had to undergo radiation therapy. He may have to go through chemo and that really scares him because my pa-paw had chemo and he suffered terribly, was in great pain and delusional for the last six months of his life. The doctors say that chemotherapoy has improved a lot since then but its still scary.**

**Anyway thanks for reading my stuff I appricaite all of my readers :)**


	21. Monsters

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Warning for some gross descriptions, I suggest not reading while you are eating, or if you have a weak stomach.

* * *

Chapter 21: Monsters

* * *

She moaned and dragged her heavy body. Her bundle wailed and screeched in her arms. Yui joined the horde of once living villagers…

* * *

…Naruto panted as he dashed through the streets. He slowed when he heard an explosion ringing his ears.

He created more bushin to help. His boundless chakra was a boon at times. He looked around with a firm serious expression, "You guys go look for any trouble and help out where you can. I'm going to find granny."

"Right!" They chorused and all of them took off.

Naruto headed toward the tower. To his dismay it looked wrecked. Still he jumped up on a roof of one of the few buildings that had not been decimated yet. He looked around through the wreckage and fires he could hardly see anything. He growled in frustration and headed off…

* * *

…Sasuke hissed. His hand landed on something sharp. He knew he was climbing something some sort of wreckage, but Kaede was still urging him to follow her. Sasuke trusted the cat. He already owed her his life. He leaned against something that felt like jagged rock. He felt his palm with his other hand. It was clear of major debris, so what he had cut it on had stayed put. He pulled up his shirt sleeve to protect his wound. Sasuke continued to climb. Something shifted below him. There was a creaking sound before a loud crack. The surface he was climbing up was sliding. The Cat growled and pawed at him. Sasuke began to climb with more ferver. For every few feet he gained it felt like he slipped back a foot or two. Sasuke's muscles strained and screamed at him. He had no chakra to assist him. Still he climbed until finally the wall he was climbing ended. His hand landed on something flat and hard. He pulled himself up his feet slipping on the shifting rubble…

* * *

…Naruto's eyes were wide with the horror of it. Tsunade's house was gone. The tower was gone. Nothing but rubble and a deep pit. Suddenly there was an angry scream. A head of raven black hair poked up over the rim of the sink hole where Tsunade's house used to be. Naruto squinted in the distance.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed and ran to the panting and heaving body.

Sasuke flopped face first on the concrete foundation, It was not exactly level or stable looking to Naruto. In fact it was moving. Naruto ran toward the boy. The chunk of concrete cracked as the land supporting it caved in. He jumped onto the concrete and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Hoisting Sasuke to his feet he charged his legs and arms with chakra. When he jumped it seemed the last straw and the pit widened ten feet further. He jumped to the next nearest chunk of concrete cursing as it began to give way. Three more close calls and Naruto had leap frogged his way to stable land.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke's arm was draped over the boy's shoulder. He reached up with his uninjured hand and felt the boy's chest. His hand slid torturously slow up to the boy's neck and then his chin. Sasuke could not help himself he was so glad Naruto was alive and safe. he leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"MEOW!" Kaede yowled loudly and batted at Naruto's ankle. Naruto looked over his shoulder just a bit dazed.

"Oh Shit," He burst out, "Sasuke I need you to get on my back."

"What? What is it?" Sasuke tensed and didn't move.

"Fuck! Just get on. NOW!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke obeyed Naruto guided his handsto his shoulders and crouched. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and his legs hugged Naruto's hips. Naruto turned slowly.

"My, my," A deep voice hissed. A pale face smirked at the two boys and the cat.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke growled.

"Not exactly," His voice was so smug, so commanding. Dripping with distain.

"No, Sasuke we need to get out of here," Naruto said. He Jumped away from the thing.

"Ah, ah, ah," The Orochimaru thing tisked, "Give me what's mine, boy." The once sannin prowled. His body stretched and flexed his neck much like one of his serpentine summons. Orochimaru seemed to have abandoned his human form for a more dragon like appearance. The thing grinned at Naruto, and chuckled, "I could take you both. You are very pretty. I wonder why such looks were shunned? Perhaps it was the package in your stomach." Orochimaru teased Naruto. Then his impossibly long arm snatched at Naruto's ankle. Naruto barely slipped by him. He carried Sasuke. The cat followed, not even garnering Orochimaru's interest in the least…

* * *

"There's been a breach in the line! Quickly!" Iruka's head perked up when he heard one of his comrades screaming. He slashed through the neck of a lumbering beast and took the thing's head off its shoulder. Then he ran toward the academy seeing that some of the creatures were beating on the doors. Iruka slashed through the undead rabbles carving a path to the vulnerable students and civilians that were barricaded, essentially trapped inside the building. He managed to disable two then another jumped on his back and sunk his teeth into the chuunin's vulnerable neck. Iruka screamed and slashed at the thing. Then the weight was lifted. He fell clutching his neck. Would he become one of them now? He hoped not. He'd perform seppuku (1) first. He felt hands on his arms and he was dragged to his feet. He looked from one side to another.

"Kakashi?" Iruka frowned, "Is Naruto safe? Where is he? What about Sakura?"

Kakashi didn't answer right away first he neutralized the immediate threat. He sent chidori out into the crowd of rotten hungry monsters. This helped the fighting nins push back the rest. Then he began triage on Iruka's wound. He refused to think about the brunette becoming a monster. There was still hope. There had to be. He finally told Iruka, "Naruto was fine last time I saw him. He can take care of himself, you know this. Sakura…I'm afraid she has come down with the illness. Tsunade said she fainted during an operation. For now she is alive." Iruka's tension dissipated a bit. He dusted himself off.

"Are you here to help?" The man asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Ah," Someone else spoke up, "I'm here too Iruka." Sai waved politely he then unleashed some ink monsters who quickly went after some of the zombies that seemed to have regrouped. The shambling husks just seemed to keep coming. There had to be an end to all of this, but when would it come. Would it end before the entire village was consumed in death and disease?

* * *

(1) "Seppuku is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai. Part of the samurai bushido honor code, seppuku was either used voluntarily by samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies (and likely suffer torture), or as a form of capital punishment for samurai who had committed serious offenses, or performed for other reasons that had brought shame to them. The ceremonial disembowelment, which is usually part of a more elaborate ritual and performed in front of spectators, consists of plunging a short blade, traditionally a tantō, into the abdomen and moving the blade from left to right in a slicing motion." This quote was taken directly from Wikipedia.

(Long time coming I know. Sorry it is so short too, but I did my best. Anyway thanks for reading!)


	22. Regroup

_I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

_Warning for some gross descriptions, I suggest not reading while you are eating, or if you have a weak stomach. I can't believe I have left this alone for so long it's been a rough roat the last year of my life with my dad being diagnosed with lung cancer and all, but now he's in remission and I've been working on other stories this one really needs to be reworked though I would love to get a beta in on this but I never seem to find an active one who's willing to take on a new project. I'll go back and try my best to correct mistakes and patch up plot holes. But i only have gotten to chapter 4 so far so theres stil a lot to do._

* * *

**Zombie Love**

**Chapter 22: Regroup**

* * *

Umino Iruka was the quintessential shinobi; so well rounded, so dedicated, and so very loyal. Most would consider him nothing special after all there are lots of chuunin in the village (or there were a few days ago). …But this man, injured and becoming ill, was holding his own with seasoned jounin. Kakashi watched the man's compact body move with the grace of a cheetah and the killing intent of a rabid dog as he slashed his way through the horde. Iruka was, for lack of a better word, amazing to the copy-nin.

Then someone screamed and another comrade was felled. The ghouls descended on him tearing his flesh apart and eating him alive. Kakashi watched as the spiky brown top knot weaved amongst the throng dodging and killing, left and right, trying to reach the shinobi whom Kakashi could not even recollect. He wanted badly to scream at Iruka. To make him stop his fools errand. His heart ached as the man roared in a rage at finding nothing but a wrecked body. He was swarmed upon but he tore through them. Kakashi quickly moved to aid him.

Iruka was pushing back with all his strength and more than he should have had.

"Iruka…Iruka!" He shouted at the man only feet from him by then.

"They were eating him! He was still alive and they were EATING HIM!" Iruka screamed. He was enraged. Fighting on nothing but instinct; he was becoming sloppy.

"Iruka! Listen, we need to gather our forces and fall back…I have an idea… Do you think those things can climb? I bet they would have a hard time getting to the top of the mountain. We need to start taking the civilians up there, and we need to do it now!"

"Are you crazy Kakashi?" He screamed in return, "They'd never make it! We'd have to carry them or use a teleportation jutsu and I doubt there's enough chakra in the remaining shinobi to accomplish that!"

Kakashi nodded sadly but admired how Iruka had seemed to get back under control; screaming at him and fighting all at once.

"We could," Kakashi tilted his head toward Sai who was fighting using his ink, "Sai could use ink mist to distract the creatures and we would be able to get most out on the backs of the remaining genin and chuunin. The cadets could manage themselves to get to safety and then anyone left behind we could teleport. Us Jounin could hold them back while you make sure everyone gets to the top."

Iruka shook his head, "I'll stay behind too."

"No, we need you! You can't let your personal feelings for…"

"Akimoto, his name was Akimoto," Iruka's eyes became sad.

Kakashi fought the surge of inexplicable jealousy he felt against the dead man.

"He was a good man…a husband and father. His kids are inside the building…His wife's dying with the plague…if she hasn't already," Iruka looked unsure but his energy was about at its max and it was a better plan than leaving the helpless civilians inside the vulnerable building. Tsunade's head would make a good vantage to defend if _they_ did climb. It was better than nothing. "Tsunade's head?" He panted out.

"You read my mind," Kakashi smirked under his mask, and then he kissed the chuunin on the temple. Iruka blinked in shock for a second, but quickly gathered his wits and started organizing the remaining shinobi. Kakashi smiled at the cute brunet dynamo, and then returned to Sai's side to explain the plan. Iruka was already spreading the word. It was hard fighting the beasts and orchestrating a plan of action but the Chuunin was, as Kakashi had observed, amazing.

* * *

Konohamaru fought his way through the streets though he was seeing less and less dead as he moved away from the hokage tower and toward the gate where he was sure Naruto would have entered. He growled in annoyance. How could Naruto not trust him? It was just more evidence that the older male still thought he was a kid. He'd show Naruto. Anyway he could prove himself and gain respect, respect he hoped to nurture into love. Anything he could do. He would. He slashes through a living corpse with his kunai and leapt over him.

Konohamaru landed ten feet behind the beast. It started to turn but its chest cavity gurgled and the creature fell to its knees as its internal organs splattered messily on the street. It was moaning and began hungrily grabbing at its own innards. The boy fought the urge to vomit when he looked over his shoulder but soon the gory scene attracted more of the greedy creatures and its horrifying view was blocked. The young man shook off his disgust and started running again.

* * *

Running was becoming useless as the dragon with Orochimaru's ugly face overtook them constantly. Naruto was nimble however and he managed to throw the beast off by maneuvering into small alleyways between buildings. The creature that had the mind of a sick genius was not deterred. Its limbs stretched and the thing could seem to put an entire building in a bear hug and then crush it. Now Naruto wasn't just dodging limbs or snapping jaws, but also falling debris. The Uchiha and the cat in tow, Naruto ducked through the crumbled buildings hoping that the creature wouldn't notice their escape in the confusion.

* * *

Konohamaru saw Naruto at the opposite end of the market street. He was climbing out of a ruined building Carrying someone on his back. The person was unmistakable; spiked, cobalt black hair and pale skin. The clincher was the cat following behind the blond and his burden.

"Naruto!" He waved. He hoped his jealousy wasn't evident in his voice. He called again, "NARUTO!" Naruto looked at him and mouth the words, 'Oh shit.'

The building seemed to swell and crack. Naruto looked like he was telling Sasuke to hold on. He hitched him up and Sasuke's arms wrapped tighter around Naruto's neck. Konohamaru growled and took off toward the pair. Naruto was running in a dead heat toward him. Ko slowed down and skidded as Naruto passed.

"Run idiot!" He shoulted. The a long pale arm whizzed past him. The building exploded and a hulking demon was crawling out…When Konohamaru said crawling it was the only word for it but nothing should be able to crawl that fast. The movements were insect like, but the body was like a reptile of some kind. A dragon maybe…the neck like a snake, yes, but with the head of a man. It had a face that was deadly, smiling at him with snapping jaws, a long tongue and insane eyes. Yellow serpentine eyes and pale skin, like dirty snow. The boy skidded and dodged the second claw that stretched out from its owner and he turned.

"What the hell is that?" He screamed at Naruto.

"Orochimaru, now shut up and run we need to shake him somehow," Naruto screeched angrily. They were closing in on the crowd of undead Konohamaru had just left behind.

He swallowed hard, "Let's go through them."

"What?" Naruto protested preparing to go around.

"I'm serious. Go through, we touched that scroll thing, if we get bit we should be ok," The brunet was prepared to follow Naruto if he went around but he felt like going through gave them the best chance to lose the monster in the confusion.

"Fine," Naruto nodded and tilted forward, "Hold on Sasuke." The raven headed young man nodded and tightened his grip flattening himself to Naruto's back. He heard everything including the jealous note in the younger brunet's voice. If it weren't life and death he's be preening right now having Naruto so close. But in this situation he hated that he was helpless.

Sasuke felt the things grabbing at them trying to pull him off of Naruto. He wondered where Kaede was and hoped she was alright. Naruto was punching through the crowd like a steam engine. He wondered if this was the best course of action but as long as He had Naruto he would trust him. Naruto was bound to be alright, they would all be alright.

* * *

Orochimaru smirked. The Fools thought that he would lose them? Perhaps he could hang back and let them have their false hope. He would get them and the rest of the village. He slowed to a stop watching the delicious looking living flesh fight through the putrid diseased zombies.

He yawned suddenly his mouth stretching to a horrifying maw. His stomach gurgled and he began scooping up the undead and devouring them. They beings for their part were still ripping at each other even as he crunched them in his jaws and swallowed. It wasn't as good as living flesh but it sated his everlasting hunger for just a bit.

* * *

Word reached Tsunade that the civilians were being moved to high ground to defend better and she began organizing the move from her end. She sent any available soldiers to help. Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and she began gathering any and all information and materials they would need. They had a good idea how things were progressing and they were going to the base of the monument to set the trap for the god. This was not going to be easy, she needed two more sannin; she didn't want to think of letting her little brat unleash the power of the Kyuubi but it was looking like their only option maybe with the tailed beast's power they could manage to spare more lives.

Maybe this could work.

* * *

He I guess I'm back I never intended to leave you guys hanging for so long, and I know how I'm going to finish this story. Maybe I can have it done by haloween. ^.^


	23. Prep Work

_I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

_Warning for some gross descriptions, I suggest not reading while you are eating, or if you have a weak stomach. I can't believe I have left this alone for so long it's been a rough roat the last year of my life with my dad being diagnosed with lung cancer and all, but now he's in remission and I've been working on other stories this one really needs to be reworked though I would love to get a beta in on this but I never seem to find an active one who's willing to take on a new project. I could go back and try my best to correct mistakes and patch up plot holes._

* * *

**Zombie Love**

**Chapter 23: Prep Work**

* * *

Konohamaru glanced over his shoulder at what would surely be their doom if something wan not done quickly.

"That's disgusting," He gasped. He couldn't help but slow down and turn to watch the horror of a gaping mouth large enough to swallow a grown man whole. The skin rippled and budged and seemed to tear in places but Orochimaru's ashen skin seemed to flow like water over the rips. Naruto turned around and grabbed Konohamaru's collar and jerked him to his senses.

"Let's go while he's distracted…Wait! Actually I want you to find out where they are keeping civilians and take Sasuke there."

Two determined voices sounded, "No!"

"I'm not leaving you," Sasuke growled and hugged Naruto tight causing the large sword Naruto was also carrying to dig into his back painfully. Honestly, what was he hoping to accomplish?

"Neither am I!" Konohamaru Shouted making Naruto flinch.

"We don't have time for this! Now go! I'll be fine… I have an idea anyway…I just need to talk to granny Tsunade first," Naruto peeled Sasuke of him and thrust the angry Uchiha against the young man who wanted nothing more than to leave Sasuke and protect Naruto.

"Please don't argue. I don't want to have to pull rank but you know I will," Naruto for once let his mask slip and the brunet's chest twisted. He could not say no to that face but at the same time he longed to just wrap his arms around the shorter young man and protect him from everything.

"Fine I think that everybody was at the academy. I'll head there, but you better not get hurt. I'll come looking for you as soon as I've dumped this jerk off on someone else." Sasuke frowned if he could he would have knocked the smug little jerk's block off.

Naruto pouted angrily and Konohamaru sighed, "Fine as soon as Uchiha is safe…then I'll find you."

"Fine, fine just get going," Naruto glanced sideways and cringed seeing the creature swallowing up undead like a vacuum sucks up dirt. He nodded urgently in the direction of the academy. Not moving until he saw them leaving. Konohamaru had Sasuke on his back but neither one seemed at all pleased with the situation. He noted that Sasuke gripped Konohamaru's shoulders very tightly and was seeming to hold himself away from Ko's back as much as possible.

Naruto never was one to wish for drama it just found him. he never understood the fantasy of having two jealous men fighting over him. He rubbed at his eyes and ran away from them with a pang in his heart. He was worried he might never see either of them again. Not if his plan was going to work he felt the large sword swaying on his back. He didn't know why he still had it had made carrying Sasuke more troublesome but something about it made him think he needed it.


	24. Set the Trap

_I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

_Warning for some gross descriptions, I suggest not reading while you are eating, or if you have a weak stomach. I had a few delays in writing this story and the plot is not finished yet. I want to get this story finished. I can't say when the next chapter will be out though._

* * *

**Zombie Love**

**Chapter 24: Set the Trap**

* * *

Tsunade frowned. Shikamaru and Jiraiya were pouring over scrolls and directing the other shinobi who were clearing an area for the trap. Shikamaru had his head buried in a book, but he was on alert. Jiraiya started unrolling a giant scroll. It was blank but that would be changing soon. He had a large pot of ink and an enormous brush. He looked at the copy of the scroll, "So Uchiha drew this? He's good…Even if this is only a copy. Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Tsunade asked in a gruff voice, "You'll take him under your tutelage and drag him off to all those hot springs?"

"Huh?" The man had the gall to act innocent. He rubbed his chin in thought, "It hadn't occurred to me…but hey with his looks the women would flock to us."

Tsunade growled, "As far as the Uchiha is concerned he is still a prisoner and in my custody."

"Well then where is he?" The man pointed out.

"Never mind that! Would you get that thing ready? We still need to gather the others," The Hokage ordered.

Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome."

The two sannin looked at him and asked, "What?"

"What's so troublesome?" The young man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again, "We need a holy man to bless the sutras. Even if they are perfect copies of the original they will do no good with out some form of pure spiritual power."

"Well then we must find a monk or a priest or priestess," Tsunade frowned.

Shikamaru nodded and stood, "What a drag. I'll go find one…If I can."

"Fine," Tsunade said, "Be careful out there kid…And hurry back!"

Shikamaru was already walking away, but they could hear him grumbling to himself as he went…

* * *

…Konohamaru hoisted Sasuke none too gently as he climbed the side of the monument. It had not taken long to figure out everybody was going there. He was able to easily bypass most of the throngs of risen plague victims. They seemed slightly deterred by the climb. Some stayed at the base milling around a few more aggressive ones were trying to climb the vertical face.

None seemed to think of going around to the more sloped face of the mountain, but if they did there were ninja stationed to cut them down. Konohamaru had taken the sloping winding path, and paid no mind to where his elbows went. If they dug painfully into the side of his main romantic rival that was more than fine with him.

"Watch yourself pest," Sasuke growled a warning as the younger boy's elbow dug into his side.

"Hey you're lucky I don't leave you here to fend for yourself," Konohamaru complained, "I should be with Naruto not babysitting a blind bastard like you."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, "You would just get in his way."

"Oh that's it," The boy dropped Sasuke on the sloping hill, "Find your own way to safety."

He was about to leave Sasuke when a noise caught his attention. Konohamaru turned around. Sasuke turned toward the noise. An outcropping of shrubs rustled in the wind. Sasuke was tense. He realized that something was missing and relaxed for a second. Kaede was missing she must have been gotten left behind and had tracked them down.

Konohamaru didn't relax though. He bushes whispered as something crawled out. "SSsssaaaassuuukkkkeee," The thing hisses quietly.

"Sakura-san?" Konohamaru gasped. The pink haired kunoichi was crawling out of the bushes she looked up and hissed angrily. Her eyes were dull and her throat was speckled with pustules (a clear sign of the plague). She didn't look dead though. She was taking shallow breaths.

"I need you Sasukkkkkeeee," She moaned and lurched forward coughing. Sakura vomited a mixture of blood and bile. Konohamaru nearly puked as well. Sasuke seemed to have stayed calm and was slowly getting to his feet. Sakura crawled through her own sick mess toward him with a grim smile on her face and vomit dripping from her chin.

"Sasuke please stay," She tried to stand up as well, "Sasuke I think I'm dying." She stumbled. Her breathing was labored. She gagged but continued to speak, "P-Please s-stay with me. I-I left the hospital when I heard the explosion."

Despite his standoffish appearance of Sasuke was shocked and even a bit saddened. Sakura was dying. She was already starting to act like a zombie and yet she was coherent. He heard her vomit and smelled the vile odor of decay in it. He nearly wretched but his façade held…until she touched him…

* * *

…Sakura was trying so hard her body hurt all over and she felt sick but he had to leave the hospital. She knew Sasuke was vulnerable out there and she wanted to help him. She had awakened when an explosion caused the hospital to tremble. She got up and walked out. In the chaos she had slipped away and no one was the wiser. She was just another plague victim now. But she wasn't going to dwell on it She would find Sasuke and then nothing else mattered.

Sakura's head was hurting and her stomach was churning. She felt hungry and nauseated at the same time. Her body felt numb, but she pushed on. Then she saw everybody was going toward the Hokage monument. It made sense to take the high ground. Sakura trudged through the streets and up the hill. Her knees gave out on her and she felt weak so she crawled on hands and knees.

She caught up with Sasuke. He was talking and she followed his soothing baritone. He was sitting he looked a bit banged up and his eyes were bandaged but he was still beautiful as ever. She crawled through a nettle bush. Her hair snagged and was pulled she was dirty and her clothes were torn. She started to stand up when she felt a strong wave of nausea. She was only slightly horrified to see the blood in her vomit. Se crawled forward and began to push up. Sasuke stood as well he took a step back but she didn't take notice. Sakura coughed and heaved as she took an unsteady step toward Sasuke she reached out to him and he recoiled his face twisted into one of disgust. Sakura felt her heart break once again.

"Sasuke," She looked at her feet. They were bare. When had she lost her sandals? Her shoulders shook. She chuckled and looked up, "I lost my sandals." She began to cackle. Her laughs started to sound crazed before she dissolved into tears. She sunk to the ground once more. Sakura sobbed, "I just wanted your love. It's all I ever wanted." She snapped her head up and glared past him her eyes were flat and lifeless. Sakura slumped forward coughing. She passed out…

* * *

Konohamaru watched the strange events unfold. He was unable to speak once he uttered her name. His anger at Sasuke was put to the back of his mind as he watched the stoic man's mask break. Sakura was a mess. When she passed out Ko reached for Sasuke's arm. The man gasped and tried to jerk away.

"It's only me. She's fainted. I think…" Konohamaru whispered. He was sure she was still alive, her torso rose and fell as she breathed. She may smother laying face down like that but he wondered if it would be a mercy to let her die unconscious. "Lets go…before she…"

Sasuke didn't budge.

"Come on Uchiha!" Konohamaru was starting to remember his anger.

"I can't" Sasuke sighed, "Naruto wouldn't leave her like this."

"I'm not carrying her she's-"

"I'll carry her you just have to lead me," Sasuke cut him off, "She's not dead yet. She still has a chance."

Konohamaru threw up his hand. He knew it was the right thing to do. He knew Naruto would be angry, not just angry but disappointed and sad if he had let the girl die alone like that.

"Fine I'll carry her…You'd not make it up the mountain in this state…Here," Konohamaru opened his pouch and produced a coil of ninja wire. He tied one end around himself and the other end around Sasuke's waist. "Hope one of us doesn't fall we might get cut in half," He commented gruffly.

Sasuke nodded and waited as the younger man wrapped the ill young woman in a blanket. Lucky he had his camping gear packed away in storage scrolls. He hoisted the girl. Sakura had tears running down her cheeks and she was shivering violently. He felt pity for the girl she was annoying and snotty but nobody should have to suffer like this. The trio continued up the mountain…


End file.
